Hyperion Queen
by Raven55
Summary: Sequel to Bittersweet Goodbyes. Seifer is engaged to Fujin but his heart belongs to someone he believes to be dead. It's a story about love and misunderstanding and to top it all off, danger lurks around the corner as a new sorceress is on the rise.
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

**AN:** Okay, like it says in the summary, this is a sequel to Bittersweet Goodbyes. I would advise you to read that one first, because that explains the current situation and I refer to some things that happened in that story. But there might be a few of you who don't want to read it so here's a short summary of bittersweet goodbyes:

_SUMMERY OF BITERSWEET GOODBYES: Seifer was engaged to Fujin, he loved her a lot. But she had disappeared. He had returned to Balamb where he made friends with the others again. He missed her very much, but he started to notice Quistis around too. Yet every time he got close to her, his arm hurt. He had a bracelet on that Fujin had given him. It contracted every time he was feeling things for someone else; the bracelet made him love Fujin, he didn't love her of his own accord. He fell deeply in love with Quisty, but Fujin came back and she wanted to marry him. So she decided to use her fathers army (Who had done this coup d'etat in Dollet) to threaten to attack Balamb if he didn't go with her. So Seifer left on a boat, Quistis couldn't handle it and threw herself of the docks. But she was saved by someone (no one important) and she's still alive while Seifer thinks she drowned. That is where Hyperion Queen starts._

Well, enjoy the fic and I hope you like it!

* * *

- Hyperion Queen -

* * *

**- Chapter one: Remembrance -**

"_I'll never forget you."_

"_What the hell is that thing!"_

"_You should be more careful."_

"_You're all I have. I can't live without you."_

"_FRIENDS."_

"_I love _her_, not you."_

"_Don't say it. It'll only make it worse."_

"Oh Hyne…" 

"_YOU'LL LEARN TO LOVE ME."

* * *

_

He shivered and opened his eyes. It was dark outside. The long white curtains were rippling gently. He stood up and closed the window.

It was three a.m. He crawled back in bed and looked at his bedside table. It was empty. Back in Balamb there had been a picture on it. But now, in this place, he didn't dare take it out.

Back in Balamb were his friends and back in Balamb…no. He couldn't think about that anymore. It was pointless. He had seen it happening. No one had tried to do anything about it.

He could still hear Selphie scream, even though it had been three months. Still he could hear her scream, hear the splash, see the girl…going under…not trying to…

'Stop it, Almasy. Thinking about it won't make it not true. You saw it with your own eyes.'

He shook his head and turned around. Before he closed his eyes again he gently touched the necklace had had taken off only once…and that had been to see what it said.

'I can't forgive myself. I can't forget what you did. It is all my fault.'

He had to try to make sure he wouldn't cry.

Hyne, his life was a mess. Sometimes he wondered what the point of all this was. If he didn't want to live without her, without her love, then why was he still alive? Why hadn't he done something about it?

'Don't think like that, Almasy. You sound like a lunatic.'

He pulled the blanket up to his ears and fell asleep.

* * *

"YOU'LL LEARN TO LOVE ME." 

"Fujin…don't you understand? Love isn't forcible. You can't _make_ me love you. I love her. Why won't you let it get through to you?"

"JUST WAVE GOODBYE. YOU'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN."

He looked at her. "You'll never understand. You can't. Because you only care about yourself."

"THAT'S A LIE. I LOVE YOU!"

"But I love _her_."

He stared out in front of him again. The pier was slowly getting smaller, but he could still see the figure of a girl, his girl. She was running towards the boat. She was running to catch up. She was running…but she could never make it.

She didn't seem to care.

Then it hit him. She couldn't live without him, so she wouldn't.

"Quistis!"

He screamed her name.

"No!"

But he had already heard a sickening splash. Where was she? Why wasn't she surfacing? Why? Where? Quistis?

"NOW SHE IS GONE. COME."

"You cold-hearted…bitch. How can you say such things? She's dying! Drowning! I have to go and help her!"

"DON'T MOVE." Fujin said threateningly. "DON'T."

"But she'll-"

"SHE CHOSE TO."

He stared at her, not believing Fujin could say those words. He ran towards the edge of the deck. But Fujin snapped her fingers and a small group of soldiers grabbed his arms and wrestled him below deck.

"No! Quistis!"

He tried to wrestle himself free, but was knocked on the head and all the lights went out.

* * *

"Morning! How's everything?" 

"Pretty boring. All she can think and talk about are dresses, music and guest lists."

"Ah, but she's excited, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. But it's still a few days before her birthday and the wedding."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Again that horrible dream.

'No, not a dream.'

He knew it was no dream. He had seen it happen. And for the last three months he had been seeing it again every night. He had been begging and praying to Hyne to make it stop.

What was the point of seeing it again and again? Was he supposed to be tortured like this? It had been the only way. The only thing he could have done. Quistis had understood. She had even said it herself.

But now…now it seemed like the Gods had decided that his life should be living hell.

'As if this forced wedding isn't enough hell.' He thought angrily.

"GOOD MORNING."

"Hey! Good morning Fu. Sleep well? Heard you are a bit nervous, ya know."

She laughed. Oh, how happy she laughed. But he was crying on the inside.

"GOOD MORNIG SEIFER."

"Good morning Fu."

"NOT HAPPY?" she asked.

"The poor guy is having trouble sleeping. Must have wedding jitters, ya know. Like you do." Rajin said.

'Rajin…if you only knew. Hyne, you couldn't be more wrong.'

"Yeah, you're right." Seifer said with a fake smile. "I'm just really nervous about the wedding and all. Just think about all the things that could go wrong."

He smiled weakly as this remark caused Fujin a look of distress.

"WRONG? I MUST PLAN. NOTHING WRONG!" she hastily marched out the room.

Rajin gave Seifer a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Seifer. Everything will work out fine."

Then Rajin hastily followed Fujin. Seifer sighed. Why? Why had he ever?

He could have done everything differently.

"Yeah and if you had, everyone would be dead by now." He said dryly.

On the mantelpiece stood a bundle of envelopes. Blue ones. Invitations. He wanted to shred them, but couldn't.

What was the point. It wouldn't stop the wedding.

One of the envelopes caught his eye. It was white. He picked it up curiously.

'_Cid Kramer  
Balamb Garden'_

'That's weird…' he thought. 'What does Fujin want from Cid?'

"SEIFER. COME. GUESTS."

"Err, yeah. I'm coming."

Quickly he set the envelopes back on the mantelpiece and followed Fujin.

* * *

* * *

Well, I hope this was a good beginning of the story for those who have been waiting a long time for the sequel. It took me a very long time to think of a good plot to continue bittersweet goodbyes and I hope that those of you who really wanted me to write this will be satisfied with what I thought up. It's thanks to the readers of BSG that I wrote this, they convinced me and I'd like to thank them for doing so. I hope a few of them will read this too.

So, see you all at the next chapter (I hope) and please review!

Love, Raven55


	2. Living a Lie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter two: Living a Lie -**

Fujin's father was sitting in a single chair in a large white hall. Fujin was on his right side, Seifer on his left. The man nodded in the direction of the door and the guards on either side of it opened it.

A small group of three people entered. Rajin was one of them, the others were a woman and a man.

"Oh, Fujin my dear. How lovely to see you again! Congratulations on your upcoming wedding." The woman cooed.

Fujin's father forced a smile. Seifer puked inwardly, but Fujin smiled.

"THANK YOU. AUNT." She said. "WELCOME."

Her aunt stepped aside to let her husband shake Fujin's hand. The aunt now stepped towards Seifer and eyed him from head to toe.

"You look strong, lad. Not to mention handsome. Glad to see you two finally got together. Mind you," she said, waving her finger annoyingly, "I saw it coming! She was always talking about you. Couldn't mention anyone else."

Seifer forced a smile. "Yes ma'am. But as you can see…she finally got me."

"And are you happy, boy?"

"Yes ma'am. Very happy."

From the corner of his eye he could see Fujin bobbing her head in the direction of the door. Hyne he could kill himself. A thousand times had they rehearsed this and still he forgot.

Quickly he offered the older woman his arm, hoping he hadn't obviously forgotten.

"May I escort you to the dining room?"

The aunt practically dragged Seifer towards the door. He could catch one glimpse of Fujin before he had been taken away. She was glowing. Her face was glowing with happiness. And he could only be happy for her.

Even though he had not consented to marry her of his own accord, he felt happy for her. A quick flash of memory of Quistis saddened him, but he banned the thought from his mind. There was no point. She was gone, his life was shattered and marrying Fujin was the only option he had left.

The next few hours happened without much excitement. They dined, they talked, and nothing could spoil the evening. No one dared to say anything that might possibly spoil it. So the main subject was the wedding.

Seifer didn't really listen. He just looked around and memorised the faces. Her uncle was talking with her father. Her aunt kept complimenting Fujin and complaining about the trip to Dollet. Now and then she would say something to Seifer and he just answered "Yes" or "Quite right" or "Indeed" here and there with a smile on his face.

Fujin looked so happy. A smile of sad happiness appeared on his face. She smiled back.

He glanced around the room. He had gotten to know it well over the last few months. It was decorated with flowers along the side of the ceiling. At the doors were two guards, like in almost every other room in this…fortress.

And there was also a serving maid, waiting at the door. Any second now aunt Deidi would raise her hand, ask the maid for a new fork of Fujin's father would order another bottle of wine.

He felt sorry for the girl.

'Imagine being a serving maid in these times. We passed those days centuries ago.'

He gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back shyly and blushed. He could have punched himself. Here in Dollet it was a completely different world.

'Don't smile at the maid, don't be friendly with the workers, Hyne, it feels like being back in the Dark Ages.'

The maid must have been feeling honoured, thinking 'the master smiled at me.'

He looked back at Fujin.

'I can live…pretending to be happy…I think. It…I….maybe. But I can never truly love her.'

He made a metal note to take out the photograph for his bedside table that night.

"Seifer…do tell. How did you propose to my niece. Where, when. I want to know all the details." Aunt Deidi was looking at him expectantly.

He looked around. The rest of the people at the table were looking at him too.

"Well…I…err…" he said.

What was there to tell? It hadn't been that special. Nor had it been romantic.

"Well…when, when Rajin, Fujin and I were on our trip around the world…we were on deck one night…and…well, Rajin was already sleeping. Fujin and I were talking and…it all happened rather quick. Nothing special. I just asked her."

Fujin was going red.

"But." Her aunt continued. "But…that was it? How did she respond?"

"AUNT…" Fujin said quietly.

She didn't take the hint. "How did she respond?"

Seifer's heart ached. Here he was, talking about a proposal he had never made himself…never out of his own free will.

'Just that damned bracelet!'

"Obviously she said yes. If she hadn't, none of us would be at this table right now." he said more harshly than he had intended.

Deidi was taken aback. No one ever spoke to her like that. Fujin jumped up from the table.

"EXCUSE ME." She said, almost stumbling as she got out of the room.

The others looked at each other. Deidi was almost hyperventilating.

"Why I never…"

Seifer wiped his mouth with his napkin and also got up. "I'm very sorry. I'll go see how she is doing. Please excuse me."

* * *

He knew where she would be. Her balcony.

She was staring at the sea.

"Fujin…"

She didn't respond.

He cast a look around at the room. Wedding brochures were scattered everywhere.

"Fujin…don't make this into a big problem. It was only one dinner. "

"RUINED. THE WEDDING TOO. IF YOU DON'T TRY."

Seifer looked at her, not completely believing what he heard.

"If I don't try? Are you completely out of it? I never wanted this marriage in the first place!"

"BUT YOU CAN LOVE ME."

"No! I loved Quistis, I still do, and you…you killed her."

"LIE!"

"No, not a lie. You killed her because you took us away from each other. We loved each other more than anything, but you broke it. Finished it. Forced me into _this_. She couldn't live without me and so she drowned herself! I wonder what the hell I'm doing here right now. I should have died when she did. At least then we still would have been together!"

"YOU LOVED ME FIRST. YOU WERE MINE. SHE HAD NO RIGHT-"

"No Fujin, _you_ had no right. Have you forgotten? You _made_ me love you. It was artificial. Fake. You knew it, I didn't. But still, I'm here. And that's only because I have nothing else left in the world. All my ties, my contact with my own world, my own home, are cut."

He stormed out the room. Anger had risen once again. He would never love Fujin. He would marry her, but only because he couldn't do anything else,

His friends didn't know better than that Seifer was happily engaged with the heiress to the ruler's seat of Dollet. They probably thought he had forgotten about them, or that he felt too high and mighty and important to talk to them because he hadn't contacted them. And they didn't know how to reach him.

Sadness washed over him again. Hyne…two whole more days before her eighteenth birthday and then another week or so before the wedding.

He didn't really know and he didn't really care.

He ran to his room where he let himself fall down on his bed. He laid still for a moment or two. Then he rolled over to his side and reached for the bedside table.

Under a book, in a little box, was a photo frame with a picture in it. He looked at the photograph. A tear escaped his eyes.

How could he ever have been so happy? It was a happy picture, everyone was there, smiling. And he…he had his hand on Quistis' shoulder. It had been taken at the orphanage, after a day of repairing the cottage for new kids.

It had been taken even before he had realised he loved her. His Quistis…her smile on the picture hurt him. No one could ever have imagined that it could have ended the way it did.

He closed his eyes and saw her face. He pressed his hands against his ears and screamed as he heard that splash again. That sound of her body hitting the water.

* * *

* * *

Yay! Three reviews! And all from people who have read other stories by me too :) I'm happy now :D The next update, however, will have to wait a bit longer. You see,today is the first day of my exam period. Finals! I'm nervous…. But we'll see what happens, eh? Right, so…I'll be able to update in…a week I think, hope you guys won't mind :)

**Matron Raenee:** Yay, you like it so far? Well, I hope you'll like the rest too. And thank you again for reading BSG all in one day even though it had loads of bad spelling. I can promise that the spelling will be better in this story!

**Dark Angels:** Woohoo! You're reading it too! Well, I _did_ sort of promise to think about a sequel…and at first it was really crappy, so everyone please forgive me for the first few chapters. It will get better :), I promise. I'm glad I made your day, you certainly made mine by leaving a review!  
p.s., glad you liked the flashback bit at the beginning :P I thought the story needed it nn

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** Woohoo! Another BSG veteran! _SO_ glad you're reading this! I hope you will be able to bear with me that I have to study this entire week and can not allow myself to update within that time, but that is because of my exams and I really need to focus on them first. But as soon as they are done and over, I will be able to focus on this story completely! Thank you for the review!

It really feels good to know that the three of you are reading this. After all, I wrote it for the BSG fans and now you guys are reading it too! YAY! I will see you guys real soon, just not as soon as I could hope for ;P because of those stupid finals. But thank god they only last a week.

Now I have to go study again, but I am really feeling good thanks to the reviews :) See you all at the next chapter!

Love, Raven55


	3. The Invitation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter three: The Invitation -**

He opened his eyes. He had dreamed again. That same dream that had been haunting him for weeks. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock. He had slept for an hour. With a deep sigh he got up.

'Better go and apologise.' he thought dully.

He softly knocked on her bedroom door. "Fujin…are you there?"

There came no answer, but he could hear a hasty shuffling of feet.

"Fujin?"

The door opened and Rajin's face appeared.

"Err, hey Seifer. Fu asked me to, err, to sort out some papers. So that's, err, why I'm here…" he said, a hint of redness in his face.

Seifer raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "…If you say so. I wanted to talk to Fujin…what's that in your hand?"

He grabbed the envelopes Rajin had been holding.

"…These are our wedding invitations…what are you doing with those?"

"Fujin wanted them checked one last time before mailing them…paranoia, ya know."

Seifer read the names on the envelopes. When he reached the white envelope he read the name out loud.

"Cid Kramer."

Rajin quickly tried to grab that one back, but Seifer was quicker and stepped back.

"Now I remember…I saw this one before. This isn't an invitation, is it Rajin."

Rajin was even more red now.

"You're head of security…you know almost everything that happens around here. What's this letter about?"

"Fu's not supposed to know, okay? She wants me to do security...so I thought…I'd ask Cid for help…since that's the closest school that trains highly skilled fighters…But I don't think Fujin would be too pleased if she knew. It's just…we've had a few threats against her father and I'm worried about her safety."

Seifer stared at the envelope.

'Balamb Garden.'

"Rajin…do you remember our time at Garden?" he asked, his voice even.

Rajin understood only part of Seifer's sorrow. He laid a hand on Seifer's shoulder.

"Don't worry. You don't have to feel homesick. My guess is Cid'll send your friends to do this. He'll make sure they can all attend the wedding, ya know."

Tears started to burn behind Seifer's eyes but he bit his lip.

"Not all of them." he whispered hoarsely.

Rajin gave him a curious stare but decided not to ask.

"I'll go and mail it then, ya?"

Seifer nodded vaguely. He felt angry with himself about this endless crying. He was angry with the world. With everything.

His fist came down on the windowsill with more force than he had intended. He felt the wood splinter and break under his hand.

"Shit." he muttered.

He rang the bell and waited for the attendant to show up, feeling nauseated with this lifestyle.

'Nothing to do but sit and wait al day.'

He longed for the fights he used to have. Duelling with Squall, annoying Zell. But most of all he missed their presence. He missed knowing they were around. He missed someone to talk to.

* * *

"Sir, a letter came from Dollet." 

"Give it to me."

He tore the envelope open and let his eyes glide over the letter. A serious frown etched into his forehead.

"Xu, could you please get Commander Leonheart's team up here?"

The woman nodded.

"And please ask my wife to come up first."

* * *

"Can you believe that? I came early and still all of their stock was sold out!" 

Selphie chuckled. "Zell, my guess is you have to be there an hour in advance. Perhaps you should ask the tech squad to make a hologram copy of yourself and leave that at the head of the line an hour early."

The group laughed.

"You seem more cheerful than usual. How come?" Squall remarked.

Selphie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Perhaps you feel like you've got a moment to breathe now Irvine's gone for a week." Squall said ponderously.

"Yeah, he kinda crowds you sometimes." Zell added.

Selphie opened her mouth to say something but noticed someone entering the cafeteria.

"Here she comes." she whispered softly.

Squall's and Zell's happy smiles changed into worried frowns and they looked up.

"Hey…how are you feeling?" Selphie asked as she made room for her friend to sit down.

"Alright, I guess." she replied. "As good as you can feel after inhaling too much water. The doctor says my lungs are fine but I still have this annoying cough…"

She looked up at the worried frowns and her voice faltered.

Selphie took a deep breath. "…Quistis…that's not what I meant…"

Quistis went quiet as did Selphie, her face now a bit more red than usual.

Zell looked at them confusedly and opened his mouth to say something as he looked from Selphie to Squall. Squall looked at his watch and silenced Zell with a quick glance.

"Come on, Zell. I told you I'd help you with the Brothers, _remember_?"

Zell blinked. "I don't…oh, yeah. Coming."

He stood up and followed Squall out the door. Selphie shuffled her feet nervously.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Quistis shook her head. "Don't be. It's just…hard. I don't think about it anymore. I try not to. Do you think…they know now?"

Selphie shook her head. "Zell hasn't got a clue. Squall might, but he doesn't let on about it. And he would never talk about it. He's discreet, you know…"

"I know…anyway…let's talk about something cheerful. Three months of sobbing doesn't get you anywhere. I want back in on the action. I need to do something with my hands. I need to fight again. At this moment I'll take _any_ mission."

"You're in luck then." Selphie said. "Here comes Xu."

The Chinese woman halted a their table.

"SeeD's Tilmitt and Trepe are to report at Cid Kramer's office." she said after taking a moment to catch her breath.

Selphie chuckled. "Xu…you could just ask us nicely, you know. We do have first names."

"Well, when there's a mission like this involved we like to keep it a bit official. In case it goes on the records. Come on, then. Squall and Zell are already up there."

Xu left the cafeteria, with Selphie and Quistis in her wake. When she was sure Xu couldn't hear, Selphie nudged Quistis' arm and winked.

"I guess she's on first name terms with _them_, eh."

Quistis smiled faintly, letting the weak joke pass her by. She would go on a mission again. Finally, after all this time of people keeping her bedridden.

She hardly noticed the slowness of the elevator and when she entered the Headmaster's office she took in its scent with a deep breath. This was the scent of missions, the smell of adventure. Something she had missed for too long.

Squall stood up and offered her his seat. She refused it but Squall pushed her down into the chair, accepting no arguments.

"You just take this seat, okay?"

"Squall…" she sighed. "I'm not cripple or ill or extremely old. But I'll end up all of those things if people don't stop mothering me!"

Cid chuckled.

"I see you are anxious for a new mission." he said with a wink.

"Indeed I am, sir. I've been itching to be sent away. I would have accepted any mission gladly."

"Ah. You must have been disappointed when I sent miss Heartily along with mister Kinneas, then."

"Only a little, sir." she admitted.

"Well, I think I've got something quite to your liking here. A request for personal security. A rather important leader has been receiving threats lately and now the security is fearing his daughter's safety. Do you feel up to a mission like this, Quistis?"

She nodded vigorously. "More than ever, sir."

Cid smiled. "Good. You shall be dispatched together, but you will work in two's. There are a few parties coming up and you will need to blend in as guests. It would be nice if you could pretend to be partners…"

Selphie nodded and leaned down on Zell's shoulder.

"You're my partner." she stated.

Zell blushed slightly. "H-hey! Do I get a say in this?"

Selphie shook her head and stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Nope."

Zell sighed and Quistis couldn't help but smile.

"Right, everything is settled then. Commander Leonheart, if you would be so kind to stay behind, we can discuss the details."

Selphie dragged Zell up and left the office. Quistis followed slowly. Finally she would have the chance to preoccupy herself with something else. Going on a mission meant she had no time to think about him, or how he had left.

She turned around and saw Squall sitting down in the chair he had offered her a few moments ago.

"Excuse me, sir." she said, surprising even herself.

Normally she wouldn't ask for information about the mission. Normally she would wait for Squall to talk about it.

"Where are we going to be dispatched?"

Cid looked up from his map. "Oh, Dollet."

Her heart stopped.

"You might even run into someone you know. Old friends. Doesn't that seem like fun?"

Quistis gave him a weak but fake smile.

"…Fun…" she muttered as she staggered backwards a few steps and then she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

* * *

Well, I know I said I'd wait till my exams were over, but I couldn't resist :P Besides, I need to get my mind off studying for just a little while. I had French on Monday, that was alright. I think I did okay on that one. Then history on Tuesday, followed by Dutch. History was not very good, but could have been a LOT worse, as was Dutch really. I was done one and a half hour early with that one and that doesn't forebode well, does it.

And then maths yesterday…can't say a lot about that…I didn't answer four questions, I know I answered a few of them wrong and I have no idea what to expect, all I know is it'll be a low grade…and after all that practicing too…seems unfair, doesn't it :P

Oh well, English today, so finally something I know something about. And then German next Tuesday. But first we're gonna get our picture taken with everyone in my year.

So…thank everyone for reading and being so patient with me!

**Dark Angels:** Hehe, you sure did ask for a sequel a lot. But I'm grateful you did, because it turned out to be a good story! And good luck on your exams yourself! Thank you for the review :)

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** I hope you're happy now I updated sooner than promised. Thank you for wishing me good luck, it made me feel a whole lot better :) Hope you liked the chapter.

**JadeAlmasy:** Glad to see you here too. Yeah, Seifer's not going to believe his eyes when he finds out Quistis is still alive and kicking. Imagine how it must be to see someone you thought was dead. That must be spooky. Oh well, you'll get to read his reaction in due time. Until then you'll just have to wait patiently for the story to drag on :P nn

**Matron Raenee:** You're crying? Already? Oh no, you might have to buy some tissues then for when the story really gets going! Glad you like my writing!

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE:** Oh no….she actually talked normally? Please say that's a joke. See, I haven't finished the game yet because I'm still training my characters. But please, if it's true than forgive me for something I'll say about her voice later on in the story. I didn't know she could talk normally, you see. So it's not completely in line with the game. Darn…Oh well, I guess that's the wondrous way of fanfiction, eh? You can write whatever you want nn. Glad you like it and I hope to see you at the next chapter also!

Thank everyone for reviewing, because they really made me feel better. I'm glad you guys all like it and I hope to update again soon. See you all at the next chapter!  
Love, Raven55


	4. Sailing to Lapin Beach

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter four: Sailing for Lapin Beach -**

"…Are you awake?"

"No."

"Aw, come on. Fu's giving me a hard time already. I don't want to have to report back with a negative answer. You know what she can be like."

Seifer sighed. "Yes, I know. I know that all to well. Listen Raj, tell her…that I'll be right there. Tell her I'm sorry about the dinner."

He got up from the couch and looked at the clock. It was nearly evening again. He had managed to stay out of Fujin's way most of the day.

He had not wanted to face her after their argument. Especially not now he knew SeeDs were coming to Dollet to protect her. He might have let it slip and that would've caused a lot of trouble not only for him, but for Rajin too.

Seifer didn't understand why Rajin had made the decision to call in SeeD, all he knew was that, personally, he didn't really care about her safety.

Little more than two weeks till the wedding and here he was, willing to lose his bride. It confused him. He straightened his collar and headed for the balcony.

He could see her small frame from a distance and felt a pang inside his heart. How come he couldn't feel for her? Why couldn't he just care back? She loved him and would do anything to have him. Then why didn't this knowledge soften him towards her?

To be honest, he _had_ softened towards her. But love…no that was not what he felt. He had searched inside his heart many times for the feelings he had once cherished for her.

He had tried to remember what it had felt like to love her. The constant tingle in his stomach when he had seen her, the never ending need to see her, hold her, kiss her.

But every time when he had finally called back this feeling, he was reminded of the feelings he'd had for Quistis.

And even though it felt like some sort of betrayal not to feel the right kind of love for Fujin, it felt like an even bigger betrayal to pretend to love her more than he had loved the girl who had died for him.

He closed his eyes for a minute to regain his calm before approaching his fiancée.

"Rajin said you wanted to see me?"

"YES." she said as quietly as she could.

Her stance, her voice, every thing about her that moment told Seifer how much she was hurting. He stepped up closer to her and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Fu…please forgive me for shouting the way I did. It's just…you know how hard this is for me. I- I saw her die. I will never be able to forget that. You have to understand."

"THREE MONTHS." she said, fighting to keep her voice even. "THREE MONTHS, SEIFER."

She shrugged his hands off and turned around.

"I. HURT."

Looking into her eyes he could see she meant it. It saddened him to notice that all he felt was a friendly compassion. He hugged her tightly.

"…I know. We both do. Please…" he forced himself to say those words. "…forgive me. I will try harder."

"OKAY." she whispered.

He released her from the hug before she could return it and looked at her.

"The party tomorrow….it will be flawless. I will try my best and I don't want to let you down. I _do_ care for you, you know."

But deep inside he knew this was only a lie. A lie to keep the peace and maybe even to try and convince not only Fujin, but himself as well.

Perhaps it would come true if he just said and thought it often enough. And perhaps then he would be able to let go of the past and find those feelings lost in the dusty archives of his mind.

* * *

"Okay people. Briefing time." Squall said as he clapped his hands. "We'll be arriving not to long from now. The girl in question does not know about this action and must not be alerted. We must avoid her finding out. We shall attend an engagement party tonight and we'll go in pairs. Selphie and Zell, you'll try and keep an eye on her, so stay close to her but remain invisible to her as well. Quistis and I shall monitor the people who enter and we'll be walking in the corridors most of the time. Zell, screen." 

Zell switched off the light and pressed a button, directing a beam of light onto a projection screen. A map of a building appeared.

"This is the main floor." Squall continued. "The other floors will be sealed off and therefore are not important to us. Now these entrances…"

Quistis' attention slowly faded. All she could think of was the place she was going. And it was an engagement party too. It was too much of a coincidence to her.

She knew she would end up in Fujin's manor, protecting her against some threat, while deep inside she couldn't care less if her client would end up hurt or dead.

But the thing that scared her most was seeing him again. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face him. She hoped she could hide in the corridors most of the time. As long as she could hide from him, she would be alright.

Silently she thanked Squall for deciding that Selphie and Zell were on close surveillance this time. Perhaps Squall _did_ know. But she didn't care anymore. It would be best if she got over Seifer once and for all.

There was no hope for them left and she could not let herself wither away because of one crazy love. The sooner she got over him, the better.

Selphie put her hand on Quistis' shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Quistis nodded. "I…I think I am, strange enough. I think…I think I could get myself to let go. I will...I must."

Selphie smiled encouragingly. "Good. That's good. But…don't force yourself into anything. No decisions and no new loves. Take your time. Trust me, time's the best healer in the world."

Quistis offered her a weak smile and got up. She wandered onto the deck and took in the salty scent of the ocean.

Ahead, Lapin Beach was waiting for their arrival. She thought back to the time when her friends had not yet become SeeDs. She remembered seeing Squall staring out over the ocean, somewhere around the spot she was standing now.

Times had been good then. She even recalled that she had thought about Squall as more than just a friend, with slight embarrassment. That had been one of those parts of her life she'd gladly erase, just because of how embarrassing it was.

She had not known the feeling of real love back then.

"Hey…" she said softly, feeling that someone else was watching her from a small difference.

He lowered his head slightly and leaned on the banister next to her.

"You know you'll have to focus. We can't have you thinking about something else when we enter battle. Or just during this entire mission. We rely on you a lot, you know. You're a powerful fighter."

Quistis knew he was right and she had been telling herself the same thing over and over again before she had gotten onboard this vessel.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I'll work on it."

"I trust you, Quistis. If you say you can sort it out, then I'll assume that's the score when we land at Lapin Beach."

They stared out in front of them again. The beach was drawing nearer and the city with it.

"I'm going back inside. There will be a last minute briefing in three minutes." he said, walking back towards the door.

Before he closed it he looked back at Quistis.

"…Time is the best healer, you know."

Before she could respond, he had closed the door. Her heart was beating slightly faster.

"He knows…" she whispered to the wind. "He knows."

He knew and he was supporting her. He had tried to say something nice, to console her. He wasn't really the ice-cold person everybody took him for. You just needed to know how to read him.

She smiled, knowing she had another friend she could confide in.

She got back inside and sat down at the table. She looked at Squall and he nodded with a slight smile, knowing she was saying 'thanks'.

He turned back to the others. "Right. Now when we get there, we will no be able to carry our own weapons. It would be too suspicious. Selphie, stock as much magic as you can. Healing and offensive. The others will focus more on the offensive side of battle. I want you all to have at least one GF junctioned. As for physical attacks, you will all be given a gun. Slide them down your boots. Zell, you'll be allowed to use your fists, but you'll have to hand in your gloves."

He opened a silvery case and shoved it towards them across the desktop.

"Quistis, I've given you some extra bullets imbued with a bit of blue magic. It's a project of doctor Odine."

She nodded and took the gun with her nametag and slid it down her boot.

"What about you, Squall? Don't you get a gun?" Selphie asked as she noticed that the case was empty.

He shook his head. "I already have mine. But because it's so small, I have another weapon."

He showed them a very thin and short sword.

"Another one of Odine's projects. It's made of some sort of very light and very strong metal. I'll be testing it for him if we run into a close combat situation."

A green light near the exit started to glow, signalling their arrival.

As one they stood up, reading their gear and equipment for the last time.

Selphie pocketed her handgun and straightened her yellow skirt.

"I feel so…underdressed without my own weapon." She whispered to Quistis.

Quistis chuckled. "I know what you mean. A gun is hardly worth holding, isn't it. Not much there to hold on to."

Squall gave them a stern look.

"Focus ladies." he said. "We're here."

* * *

* * *

Phew…finally done with my exams. I feel so tired and empty right now…I scored alright in English, but German is a whole different story, I think. There was this huge part about genetically altered fish! How boring can that be! It was terrible. I'm not sure I got enough stuff right, but we'll see in a short while. In the mean time, I'll continue Hyperion Queen of course! And thank you everyone who reviewed :)

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** hehe, you call this tense? Wait till everyone meets up, muahahaa (evil grin :P) Glad you were happy with the story alert thing. Yeah, I needed something to take my mind off school and I thought 'what better way to spend my time than to place an update?' So, there is was! And here was this one too :D I'll see you soon.

**Dark Angels:** I hope you did well on your literature exam! We had a few like that too. One for English, one for French and one for German. I scored best in English, of course. 9.5 out of 10 points! Anyway, hope you scored well! And I know exactly what you mean when you say you're more inspired to write now that you've got to study. I've got exactly the same thing. But I forced myself not to write and now that I'm done, I can dedicate myself fully to writing a story about Rinoa losing her mind. Strangely, she's in my good book now that I'm playing the game again. She one of my most powerful team members, so perhaps that's why I suddenly like her again :P

**Matron Raenee:** I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this update :) I'm glad you liked seeing Quistis again, and you'll see a lot more of her soon. But I need to continue switching p.o.v's for a while, just to be able to explain how feelings are on both sides of the story. I hope you don't mind seeing a lot of Seifer too ;) I'll see you at the next chapter!

**JadeAlmasy:** I do intend to keep the chapters coming! This story took me far too much work not to continue it ;) And I'm glad you like it still. See you at the next chapter!

Thank you for reviewing, you four. I can now focus on stories completely because the exams are over. So there's me happy! But I had to go on a sort of interview last night (again ) Because I'm going to study in a different town, I need to find a room for me in that town. But before you get one, your perhaps-future-housemates interview you and a few other people to see who they like best. And this was my fifth interview because up till now, they never chose me :( . It's just that I'm getting tired of driving there, two hours. Then being interviewed, another two hours, and then driving back, another two hours! And on top of that; I need to stay up till midnight because that's when they _might_ call if they chose me. So the last five times I staid up for nothing even though I was really, really tired.  
Oh well, nothing I can do about it, eh? I'll just hunt for more rooms :) So anyway, I'll see you guys at the next chapter, bye!  
love, Raven55


	5. Meeting an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter five: Meeting an Old Friend -**

They walked down from the boarding plank and onto the beach.

"Hey! Squall! Guys! What a coincidence!"

The four of them looked at where the shout had come form.

"Rajin?" Zell asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

Selphie chuckled. "Zell, we're here to guard Fujin."

"…We are?"

"…Don't tell me you didn't know." Selphie sighed.

Squall looked from the argument to Quistis. She was strangely quiet. She felt his stare and gave him a smile to shake off his worry.

"Well, come on. Fu's not to know, so tell her that…her dad thought it'd be a nice idea to invite you all."

"Why would he have done that?" Selphie asked.

"To…err…keep Seifer happy." Rajin said quickly. "Look, Cid sent you because he thought it would benefit the mission. It would have been easier if he had sent others, but he didn't so this is how we'll make do."

Squall nodded slowly. "Right…so…we're here, but we're not. Is that it?"

"Be invisible to both Fujin and Seifer. It's best if he doesn't know about you either. If they do find out, you guys were invited by her father, okay? If Seifer knows but Fujin doesn't, then there will be problems. He has a hard time hiding anything from her. We all do. All I want is for this wedding to go smoothly."

"But why can't we go up to Fujin and say we were invited by her dad right away?" Selphie wondered.

"To be honest…I don't think she'd be too pleased. She's been wanting to sever with all her ties with Garden except me and Seifer. I think it has something to do with wedding jitters. But I also think that she'd be furious because she didn't personally invite you and she wants everything to go her way." Rajin said.

He waited a moment before speaking again to let everything sink in.

"Well, let's get going. I arranged some rooms for you at the hotel. I suppose you'll have to share rooms, they don't have too many of them and there are a few guests staying there already. The party's soon, ya."

Zell looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Err…we have to share?"

"I'm sharing with Quisty!" Selphie said immediately. "I don't want to share with a boy who leaves his dirty clothes all over the floor."

"Hey! Who says I do?"

"Please Zell. All boys do. Do you want to tell me you're the exception on the rule?" she replied with just enough sneer to silence Zell.

Quistis couldn't help smiling. She looked at Squall, but her smile faded again slightly as she saw his serious frown.

"Very well." he said. "Guys, I want one last briefing before the party. Rajin, thank you for calling in SeeD. We'll do our best."

He saluted.

"Thanks Squall. I'll leave it in your hands." Rajin saluted too and left them in front of the hotel.

Selphie went in and walked up to the desk. The others followed her silently. Quistis wondered why Squall was so silent. Was there something he didn't tell them?

"Here, our keys." Selphie said.

"We've got one with a balcony." she whispered to Quistis with a giggle.

"Listen up everyone. I want all of you to focus. That means no subtle whispering when I'm talking, Selphie." Squall said warningly.

Selphie blushed. "Sorry Squall."

"The party is tonight." he continued. "We'll change into our party attire but take your weapons with you. We have…" he checked his watch. "Two hours and thirty-two minutes exactly to get there, so I want each and everyone of you down her in one and a half hour. Rajin will send a man to take us up to the house where we will be allowed to check out the perimeter. Any questions?"

He looked around, but no hand rose.

"Good. Dismissed."

Quistis found herself saluting automatically, as did Zell and Selphie. Immediately an air of discomfort settled around them. Selphie tried to laugh it off but sounded like a frightened moomba in a lightning storm.

Quistis was the first of them to break away from the group and made her way up the stairs. She found her suitcase had been brought up and it was waiting at her door.

'Darn.' she thought.

"Selphie! You've got out key!" she shouted down the corridor.

"Coming!" a muffled voice sounded back.

Selphie ran up the stairs hastily, pressing the key into Quistis' hands. She opened the door and carried her suitcase inside, throwing it down on the nearest bed.

"Woohoo! Look at that beautiful view!" Selphie exclaimed as she opened the balcony doors. "You can see the ocean!"

"Yeah, perhaps we can see Balamb on a clear day." Zell's teasing voice sounded next to her.

Selphie jumped back, clasping one hand to her heart.

"Zell?" she asked incredulously. "What- Hey! How com you guys have a balcony too! That's not fair…"

Zell laughed.

Inside, Quistis had started to unpack. Taking a brush, she started to comb her hair. Travelling always made her hair a mess. It became a little bird's nest the moment she got onboard any kind of vehicle.

Selphie had closed the doors to the balcony and had now started to unpack her dress. It was long and elegant and made out of smooth yellow satin. She laid it out on the bed and produced two long gloves of the same material from her bag.

Quistis unpacked her own dress. It was black and simple, with little red roses embroidered on the bodice and along the bottom of the skirt.

"Quistis? Could you zip me up?" Selphie's voice came from the bathroom.

"Sure. Just a second. Then you can help me too."

She undressed quickly and stepped inside her dress, pulling it up over her waist. She got her arms through the short sleeves and made her way into the bathroom. Selphie was waiting in front of a full length mirror.

"You look beautiful Quisty!" she piped.

Quistis blushed. She didn't really think of herself as a beautiful person. She had always envied Selphie's slender figure. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't obtain such a tiny waist.

When Quistis had zipped her up, Selphie clasped a thin chain around her waist. It was a thin kind of belt with emerald beads every so often. The chain hung downwards down the front of her skirt, dividing it into smaller surfaces.

"Don't we look fab." Selphie asked beamingly as she zipped Quistis' dress up.

Quistis nodded vaguely. "Yes. We do."

"Quistis…I think it's best if you try to stay hidden tonight. Don't come out into the hall if you don't have to."

"…I…"

"It's best if you don't see him."

"Yes. I know. I'll try and stay away from the hall. If anything goes wrong I'll send Squall in head first, okay?"

Selphie giggled.

"The big softie. You know he'd give his life for any one of us, even though he'll never admit it. But now he's been mentioned…don't you think he's being a bit…weird?" she asked. "I mean, he was talking so seriously today. So superior. He really acted as a commander today and you don't see that happen very often."

Quistis shrugged.

"Perhaps he feels extra responsibility today because we're working for other Garden students." She said as she slipped her gun down her boot. "Come on, Squall's waiting."

They left the room and walked down the stairs. Zell and Squall were waiting in the foyer. They were dressed in sleek black trousers, a white dress shirt and a black jacket.

"The proper gentlemen." Selphie whispered softly.

Quistis snorted. Seeing Zell dressed like this was really strange.

"Oh man." he sighed. "This thing is like a straightjacket. You can't _move_ in this thing."

"Don't complain, you big baby." Selphie said as she took his arm. "You look really cute. Doesn't he, Quisty?"

"Cute wasn't the word I was looking for…" she muttered.

Squall chuckled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

The four of them walked outside and were greeted by a guard. As they walked up to the big house at the top of the hill, Quistis felt more and more hesitation grow inside her. She halted and bit her lip. Squall looked at her.

"Quistis…you know you have to. I understand it's hard but if you don't do this now then you'll never get over it."

He hugged her. "Come on, I know you can do this."

She nodded. "I'm sorry Squall. I know I had promised you I would not let this get to me…I guess it's just a little harder then I expected. Sorry. I'll focus. I'm alright now."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Yes…Now let's go. Selphie and Zell are already half a block ahead of us."

She took Squall's arm again and walked on, the determination on her face masking her fear.

* * *

"Sir, the guests area arriving. Lady Fujin is asking for you."

"I'll be right there."

Seifer stared into the mirror above his washbasin. The thought of all those guests made him nervous. He splashed water in his face. Feeling refreshed, he dried his face with a towel.

He took a deep breath and followed the guard outside. He made his way down the stairs and joined Fujin at the side of her father's chair.

She was wearing a long, midnight blue dress and a pair of small glittery gloves. He had to admit that she looked beautiful. Her face was serious and happy at the same time. Seifer forced himself to look happy too.

For Fujin. For their marriage.

* * *

* * *

Hey everyone!  
Well, the room-hunting didn't go well…I guess I'll just have to keep on looking, even though it's tiring me out of my mind. And since I have nothing else to do for a while because school is OVER, I am kinda bored at home. So I decided to post another update!

**Dark Angels:** You have to wait that long for the results? That's inhuman! I get my results the 16th of June, the day before my birthday. So if they're bad then my birthday's gonna suck too ;) Glad you liked the update. Squall is acting sweet isn't he…I think it might be a little ooc, but hey! It's a fanfic, so I'm allowed to write him like that ;)

**Matron Raenee:** Glad you liked the fourth chapter! I hope this one was okay too. I know not a lot happened in it, but I can definitely promise that there's going to happen a lot in the next one nn This one is mainly to build up tension and to annoy eager reader ;) Nah, not to annoy anyone. That wouldn't be fair, would it? I hope to see you at the next chapter!

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE:** I know what it's like when you can't log on. Sometimes when I want to post an update, it won't allow me on and that really annoys me. But after a day everything is fine and I can update. So I know how annoying internet can be :)

**JadeAlmasy:** nn well this certainly was a quick update! I hope to find a place soon, too. It's so tiring to have to do that same ritual ever time. _But_ I think I may be in luck! I got a message today for one of those interviews on June the 9th, on the same student housing address as another interview, same day, only a little earlier. And the latter interview is for two rooms! So…perhaps my room worries will finally be over!

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** haha, I know all about addicting games :D I had that for a while too, but nowadays I'm more addicted to writing. Though I must admit that that's going a little slow the last few days. When I needed to study, I had inspiration enough. But now that I've got all the time in the world, I can't think of anything really good. Annoying, isn't it…anyway, they'll meet in the seventh chapter and a lot will happen in the next one too! See you there!

Thank you all again for reviewing, I'll see you guys soon!  
love, Raven55


	6. A Diversion

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter six: A Diversion -**

"Are you alright?" Squall asked.

Quistis had been quiet all evening. Her silence unnerved him. He was used to silence, that wasn't the problem. But he was used to his own silence, not hers.

She sat down on a little chair in a corner. "I'm fine. Really. I just feel-"

"A little awkward. I understand Quistis, I really do. But if you knew you couldn't handle this then you should've staid home. But seeing as how it's too late to change now, we'll have to make do."

She looked up.

"You think you understand?" she snapped. "You actually think you understand? How could you possibly! You have no idea what this feels like. I can't just pretend nothing ever happened. I still love him and now I have to be here. I have to witness him marrying someone else. So don't try to tell me you understand! Not when you've got the one you love by your side for ever."

Squall sighed. "Okay, fine. I won't say I know how you feel. But I know how _I_ feel. And all I want right now is for you to pull yourself together and focus on the mission. I don't want to fail just because you couldn't get a grip on your emotions. There's more to this then you understand."

"Fine." she snapped back. "Whatever Squall. If I didn't know better I'd say you were pregnant. I've never seen so many mood swings in anyone before."

It was silent for a moment. Then Squall started to chuckle slowly.

"…You're really something, you know that?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Even when you're angry you still pull out a joke from somewhere."

Quistis tried to sneer at him but she couldn't. She too started to laugh.

"I…I guess so."

"Look, I said some things I shouldn't have. But I do mean it when I say that I need you to keep a clear mind more than ever."

She nodded slowly. Squall walked over to the door and looked through the glass. The hall was filled with dancing couples. He spotted Selphie and Zell behind the big chair at the end of the room. They were dancing but their eyes were scanning the room, ever vigilant.

Squall looked back. "Quistis, come on. Let's see if we can change that frown of yours."

He took her hand and dragged her off towards the door. He opened it and they slipped through.

"Come on."

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Don't you want to dance?"

She smiled faintly. "That's a nice gesture, Squall. But I don't want you to dance if you don't like it."

He smiled.

"But I _do_ like it."

She laughed as she took his hand. He led them onto the dance floor and they started to dance.

"Since when do you like dancing anyway?" she asked him over the music.

"Since Rinoa took me to dancing lessons one day a week for a few months. If you do something a lot, you end up liking it."

Quistis smiled. Dancing cheered her up. It felt like all her troubles melted away when she was dancing. All that remained were the music and her partner.

For a moment she even found Seifer disappearing from her mind. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted from her shoulders even though she knew it would only last until the end of the song.

"Thank you Squall." she said when the music ended. "I feel better."

She wanted to walk away from the dance floor but Squall grabbed her wrist. She turned back.

"Squall, if you want another dance you could-"

She stopped when she saw his face. She followed his eyes and her heart started to beat faster. Somewhere among the crowd she saw the familiar glint of light reflecting on a blade.

She looked at Selphie and Zell but they hadn't noticed yet.

"Squall, _we_ can't reach him in time…we must warn them. "

"A diversion…" he muttered.

They looked at each other and knew what they were both thinking.

"Do it." he whispered.

She pushed him into the table with drinks forcefully and managed to produce a convincing angry sob from her mouth.

The music stopped and the whole hall looked at them.

"Squall?" someone asked unbelievingly.

Pretending to wipe away her tears she turned around dramatically, pushing people out of her way. She managed to fight her way over to Selphie ad threw herself around her neck.

In between fake sobs she whispered her message.

"There's a man with a blade at ten o' clock."

"Hey, what's going on? Play music, there's nothing to see." Rajin's voice raised above the whispers.

The orchestra started playing again and Rajin helped Squall up. "I hope that had a purpose. Anyway, it was really convincing."

Squall nodded curtly. "It was. If I didn't know the truth, these glass shards in my back would've convinced me I really _had_ done something terrible."

He looked for Quistis. She had hidden herself in the shadows of the room.

Selphie and Zell made their separate way over to the man with the knife. Selphie closed in on the front. She bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said. "Please forgive me."

She stepped on the knife he had dropped with her foot and kicked it towards Zell before the man knew what was going on. She took one of his hands and twisted it.

His face screwed up in pain. He raised one had to hit her, but Zell caught it in the air.

"I don't think so." he hissed.

He quickly twisted the man's arm behind his back and forced him out the hall, Selphie close behind them.

She cast a sleep spell on him and jumped up and down cheerfully.

"We did it!"

Squall joined them. "Don't be too happy too soon. If these guys are serious then they'll send more like him."

They looked up as the door opened and closed with a bang. Quistis looked at them, her face pale and her eyes watery.

"I want to go to the hotel."

Selphie rushed over to her and hugged her. "Did you…"

"I want to go now." Quistis urged.

Selphie looked at Squall pleadingly. He sighed.

"Fujin must know we're here now, after all that commotion. I don't think they'll be trying to hurt her again tonight." he added, kicking the man on the ground. "Zell, you and I shall stay. We need to be around to answer questions and we still need to guard her. Selphie, take Quistis to the hotel. It'll be convincing if both of you aren't there."

Selphie nodded and guided the stunned Quistis away.

"Call Rajin." Squall said to Zell. "His men can dispose of this one here."

Zell nodded and followed Squall back inside the hall.

* * *

**

* * *

Dark Angels: **Hehe, no, history isn't important at all! They'll meet soon! Next chapter, I promise! Thank you for the review, no go revise for school, cause…actually…it _is_ important :D Hehe, no, history isn't important at all! They'll meet soon! Next chapter, I promise! Thank you for the review, no go revise for school, cause…actually…it important :D 

**JadeAlmasy: **Where are Rinoa and Irvine, you ask? Well, I explained somewhere in the beginning that they were away on a mission together. Or in other words, I needed them to be out of the way for this story ;) Anyway, thanks or the review

**Matron Raenee: **Completely hooked? I am really flattered by that! I promise the updates will be quick ones. After all, now that school is over, I have hardly anything left to do! See you then!

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** Oh no! You will come after me Ifrit style? Please, no! AAAAAAAAAAH (runs around in little circles) Please, no! Have mercy, here is the update! AAAAAAAAAAAH…(you scared me…..you would not hurt me, right? Not while this story still needs to be finished!) Enjoy this update and I promise the next one will be up soon too!

See you all at the next chapter,  
love, Raven55


	7. Devine Apparition

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter seven: Devine Apparition-**

"Is this the last one?" he whispered desperately.

"HUSH."

"Fu, I'm tired."

But Seifer smiled his plastic smile again.

"Anice, glad you could make it." He shook the woman's hand and threw a hopeful glance at the door.

When the butler closed it he let his relief show. Fujin gave him a stern glance but he ignored it. No more guests to greet. All he had to do now was get through this party.

He sat down on the chair next to Fujin's father at the end of the hall. He glanced up at the chandelier and found himself dozing off slowly. He smiled a faint smile as his eyes closed.

He would just sit in that chair and leave the dancing to the guests. He thought about the last party he had attended. On the beach at the orphanage. That had been a nice evening and one of his happiest memories.

Suddenly a loud crash made him look up. The music stopped and a large crowd gathered quickly near one of the tables.

'A lovers' tiff no doubt.' he mused.

The woman let out a wail of pain. The man tried to stand up and his hand raised to his hand, going though his hair. It was a simple gesture, but it brought back so many memories. More than anything else could.

"Squall?" he said unbelievingly.

It was Squall. What was Squall doing here? Who was he with? Why was he pushed? All these questions rushed through his mind.

The woman pushed her way through the crowd. She was crying.

'She looks like-'

She was crying because she was hurt.

'Could it be?'

He fell back into his chair as Rajin called for more music.

Fujin pulled him up. "DANCE."

He nodded vaguely but then shook his head. "No…not now. Later."

"SEIFER."

"No! Not now." he insisted.

He searched the room and noticed more familiar faces. Zell and Selphie were talking to someone. He chuckled at seeing Zell in a gentlemen's suit, but he ignored them and searched the hall.

He caught a glimpse of her golden hair in a shadowy corner of the room. He pushed past Fujin, past his guests. He had to get to her, he had to know for sure.

"…Quisty?"

He could barely say her name.

The woman went rigid, but didn't turn around to face him.

"…No…" she whispered.

He reached out to her, touching her shoulder. She let out a small gasp and snapped around. He was caught off guard when she finally revealed her face.

He had hoped for this moment for so long and so hard. But never had he thought that it could be true. He knew she was dead, he had seen her drown!

How could she stand before him now so clearly?

Was she an apparition? Her eyes were frightened and filled with tears. A lone whimper escaped her lips. He felt a rush of joy and sadness at the same time shooting through his body and mind.

He stretched a hand out to caress her cheek but she stepped back. Before he could touch her, she ran. She disappeared just as fast as she had turned up.

He realised she had gone too late. Searching for her in this crowd was futile now.

As he turned back he wondered if it had been real at all. Perhaps he had imagined everything. Perhaps she had been there only in his mind.

Perhaps she was a sign…or an apparition. Perhaps this meant he was going crazy after all.

He went back to Fujin, who stared at him curiously. He shook his head.

"ALRIGHT?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her properly for the first time that evening. She really was a beautiful young woman. But Quistis was too fresh on his mind. He hand only just seen her, an angel…he was sure seeing her meant something.

How could he make up his mind when his mind kept showing him images of a woman he had truly loved.

"SEIFER…"

"I need a drink." he said.

He excused himself from her presence and wandered through the crowd. He stared around aimlessly and ended up near the door. He wondered if he could walk through them to leave the party, perhaps never to return again.

No, if he did that then Quistis would have died for nothing. He had to stay here to finish the job, even if it was only to make sure her death hadn't been in vain.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doors he had been staring at intently swung open. Two men entered, they had come back, his friends.

He walked over to them quickly. He laid his hands on their shoulders and stared at them speechlessly. A sudden surge of homesickness hit him and he let out a sob.

He turned his face away, not wanting to let them see him like this.

"Hey Seifer, you know you could just tell us if we're _that _ugly." Zell said gingerly.

Seifer knew that he and Zell had never been the greatest of friends, but seeing him here and hearing him joke made him want to cry with happiness.

They _had_ been in the hall seconds ago. They _had_ been real…Had she been real too, then?

He calmed himself and then hugged them both.

"I- I'm glad to see you guys." he said. "I really am."

"You could just have invited us yourself, you know." Zell replied with a grin.

Seifer sobered up a little. "Hey…that's right…Fu wouldn't have…who _did_ invite you guys…not that I don't want you here."

"Your Fiancée's father did." Squall answered casually. "Rinoa and Irvine are away on a mission, so they couldn't come. But they send their regards."

"Yeah, so it's just the four of us." Zell added.

"…Four…" Seifer whispered.

Zell nodded. "Yeah, but the girls went back to the hotel."

So all of it, everything he had seen that day, had been real. Quistis had been real. She was alive. The feeling that seared through him was inexplicably delightful.

He motioned them to come to Fujin almost as if he was in a dream. Quistis was alive. She was alive! All that time she had been alive. He could see her again, touch her again. Perhaps…he could even hold her again.

He looked at Squall and Zell, who were talking to Fuji and her father. Suddenly his wonderful happiness disappeared again. It had been Quistis who had pushed Squall into the table.

'Why?' he thought.

He had never seen her like that. Well, only once. The day he had left Balamb for ever. That had been a moment of pure desperation.

He felt a stab of jealousy. Had Quistis pushed Squall with that same desperation? The emotion she had only showed for him, the love of her life?

He couldn't help thinking this. Just when he thought he had found her again, he had realised that she was out of his reach.

A curse escaped his lips before he ran. He managed to leave the hall without knocking into anyone. There was only one place he could think of to go. Balconies had always been Fujin's refuge. Perhaps it would help him too.

* * *

"Here you go. A nice cup of tea." 

Quistis took the mug and crawled onto her bed like a frightened child. Selphie sat down on her bed and stared at Quistis. Quistis avoided Selphie's eyes and stared at her dress that hung from a peg on the wall.

All the effort she had put into forgetting about him had been a waste of energy and time. She had allowed herself a moment of relaxation while dancing with Squall. Seeing Seifer had caught her off guard completely.

"Are you alright?" Selphie asked carefully.

Quistis did not hear her. She saw herself at the pier in Balamb harbour. She felt her feet running. She could feel the cold water close in around her all over again. She gasped, almost expecting water to pour down her throat.

"He…He called my name…he tried to touch me…I couldn't, Selphie. I just couldn't! I tried to forget everything, he knows why! Why would he seek me out when he knows he's hurting me like this."

She started to sob. Selphie stood up hastily and took Quistis' cup before the tea spilled all over her bed.

"He left because he loved you. That's what makes this whole situation worse." Selphie said. "He must know you still feel the same way. Perhaps he just couldn't cope with pretending not to love you anymore. He wouldn't have spoken to you like that if he didn't still care."

"I have to go. I can't stay here." Quistis whispered. "How can I stay now Fujin knows I'm here. She'll always keep her eye on me. She'll never leave me alone, she'll never trust me!"

"You can't go now!" Selphie said. "That would look even stranger! You've got to sit this one out. Pretend you're in love with Squall or Zell if you have to, but don't you dare bail on us now."

Quistis nodded subdued. Selphie was right. She couldn't keep running from Seifer or Fujin all her life. Besides, Squall would never let her go. He would probably ask for her resignation as a SeeD.

"I'll stay. But I can't pretend to be in love with someone else…"

"Perhaps you don't have to." Selphie mused. "That lovers' tiff you pulled off back there was rather convincing. It might even have convinced Fujin you're not interested in Seifer anymore."

Quistis blinked. "You think?"

Selphie nodded vigorously.

"But what about Rinoa. Everyone knows about them. Sorry Selphie, but that's just not convincing enough."

Selphie thought about it some more. "…We _could_ say they broke up…"

Quistis snorted. "Oh sure. Who'd she pick then. Irvine?"

Selphie giggled. "Well, why not! They're off on a mission together and I came here with Zell. So…it _could_ be convincing."

It was silent for a while. Quistis couldn't understand how easily Selphie spoke about her relationship with Irvine.

"Don't you ever worry Irvine might really want to see someone else?" She asked carefully.

Selphie shook her head. "I know Irvine better than anyone else does. He's a huge flirt, a charmer. But he's also a very honest person. He wouldn't risk our relationship if it wasn't already unstable. I think I'd even understand him if he ever broke up with me. It sounds crazy, I know. But I think he'd have a good reason for it and I think I'd be able to understand."

A knock on the door made them both look up. Selphie opened the door and let the guys in.

"How did it go?" Quistis asked.

Squall shrugged. "Alright. We talked to Fujin and her dad. They were curious about who had invited us, but her dad covered us."

"Seifer seemed really pleased to see us." Zell added. "He _cried_. He actually cried! I never thought I'd see that happen. Actually…I felt rather sorry for him when we saw him like that."

"And Fujin seemed to be very interested in that little fight you and I had." Squall continued. "Perhaps we could use that to make your situation a little easier."

He looked at Quistis.

Selphie giggled. "We were thinking along the same lines."

Quistis stood up and walked onto the balcony. The fresh midnight breeze sent a chill down her spine. The balcony door opened and closed and she knew who had followed her.

"…I can't go round pretending I love you." she said tiredly. "It's not all that easy for me, you know."

"I know. But you don't have to. All you have to do is pretend I hurt you really bad and that we split up. Perhaps pretend we made up our argument before Fujin's birthday, because it would be easier to work in two's again…"

Quistis turned around and leaned backwards against the banister.

"…Pretend you hurt me?" she sighed. "I guess I could manage that. It's best that way anyway. If I'm with you then Seifer won't try to seek my affection anymore, which will make this whole wedding business a lot easier."

Squall nodded. "I'm glad. You seem…as if your mind is clearer than before."

"I feel that way." she answered. "Somehow I think that tonight made me realise there's nothing I can change. Even if I _could_ have changed something, I don't think I'd have had the energy for it. It's all just too much hassle."

She threw her head in the air.

"Love! Who needs it!"

But Squall knew she didn't mean it. He could hear the bitterness in her voice.

"Come here…don't be like that." he said as he closed her in a comforting embrace. "I have this feeling it will all work out somehow."

"Then…why do I have this ominous feeling something terrible is about to happen…" Quistis whispered quietly.

* * *

* * *

…dum dum dum… they met, they talked…sort of…so, what did you think? Trust me when I say there's going to be a whole lot more tension in the story. grins evilly.

**Matron Raenee:** …there's…a…cat…on…my…head…AAAAAAAAAAH get the kitty off me! No, I love cats. We've got two at home. They're called Haggis and Whisky nn I'm glad you liked the violence bit in the last chapter. There's going to be more of that too. Tension and violence…lovely, isn't it :D

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** Hmm, you know, if you're really looking forward to destroying somebody then it would be very wise for me not to continue posting. Or just post everything but the last chapter so you won't be able to kill me seeing as how you'd want to know how it ends…But then again, that would be mean, wouldn't it nn So just keep your firess ifrit powers inside their cage until this story is over. Then you may do what you want :D

**Dark Angels:** Weimar Republic and the two world wars…I had to study that for a whole year two years ago. That was ALL we got in history class and god was it boring! I know I shouldn't say that, because it really happened and all, but still. I'm a student and a little more variation in history assignments would be good sometimes, wouldn't it? Glad you liked the pushing into the table bit. I was happy with that too. I just feel sorry for Seifer because he totally has the wrong idea about her ad squall now. But, of course, that was meant to happen :D aren't I the evil one nn

I have been having some trouble with my internet connection at home, so that's why it took me this long to update. I hope that it'll work properly again soon and I'll see you guys then!  
love, Raven55


	8. Cold Decision

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter eight: Cold Decision -**

"SURE?"

"Yes ma'am. Everything is secured. The plans have all been tested and orders have been handed out ma'am."

She lifted her eyes and looked at the sky. A bright sky like this always made her feel as if there was a whole other world, waiting for her to reach out.

But she'd settle for her own world first. First her birthday and the announcement, then the wedding to secure it all.

Her fingers touched the silky fabric of her newest gown. She couldn't wait to try it on, but she would have to resist the soft fur and keep it new for her birthday.

She smiled. Never had she imagined that life would be so easy. She had expected more difficulties from what she had heard, eavesdropping on Seifer long ago when he and Edea had spent nights talking about their plans.

She had listened and absorbed everything the woman had said in her mind, knowing that someday this knowledge would benefit her. The knowledge of how to use power. The knowledge of how to make proper warfare.

There had been one little problem, but to her surprise it had cleared up easier than expected. All she'd had to do was threaten to kill and they had listened to her. Threats, bluffs. It was too simple.

And all that because she needed him, to bind him to her forever. She had waited long enough, it was time for her to be centre stage.

"GO." she ordered the guard who had started to feel nervous.

He nodded relieved and hurried away gratefully. Fujin looked at the dress on more time before hiding it in the back of her closet. The white colour seemed to radiate light even though it was surrounded by nothing but darkness.

She locked the door and slipped the key in her pocket. She left the room in search for Seifer. It was surprising to see how much he seemed to long for solitude these days. Nothing, it seemed, could cheer him up.

He'd pretend to be happy but she knew it was all fake. Her mind wandered back to the party a few nights before. She had been surprised at the sight of her old schoolmates. She had been quite careful not to invite them.

But it had not only affected her. Seifer had become even more silent and introvert after seeing them and Fujin knew why. He had never stopped loving Quistis, even though he had agreed to this marriage.

Believing she was dead had softened him, but now she was afraid he might go back on his decision.

She halted in front of one of the balconies she loved so much. They had been her secret refuge as a child. A place where she could listen to the sea, to the sounds of the city, and a place where no one had bothered her.

Now this one had been confiscated by Seifer. She opened the doors quietly and sat down on the stone floor beside him.

"HOW DO YOU FEEL." she asked, making sure she wasn't looking at him.

"You know how I feel. You must know. Why else would you ask." he said flatly.

"I CARE."

But he ignored her. Seeing Quistis again had been something amazing and miraculous. But he felt it wasn't his miracle to be happy about.

"You care. I know I should too. I- I _do_ care, I guess."

Fujin waited a few moments, savouring the sound of those words. He had barely spoken since the party. Suddenly something on the ground below caught her eye.

Selphie and Quistis were walking down the road together. Selphie seemed to be comforting her friend. Suddenly a third player showed up. Squall.

Selphie stuck out her arms protectively, acting as a wall between him and Quistis. But being smaller she was easily pushed to the side by Squall. He talked to Quistis, who turned away from him.

Fujin couldn't hear their words, but found no need for them. Seeing them was enough and what she saw pleased her. It was as she had expected, especially after the row that had disturbed her party.

She glanced at Seifer, who had noticed them too. With one eye on him she watched the quarrel below.

Squall took Quistis' wrist, who pulled away. But she wasn't as forceful as before. At last she let Squall embrace her and as they continued down the road, he rested his arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly Seifer stood up, leaving his precious spot on the floor. He marched inside, ignoring Fujin.

With a sigh she followed him. At least he would give in soon. He wouldn't be able to last like this much longer. Perhaps he would finally see he belonged here, not back in Balamb.

* * *

"…cut! Beautiful guys. I would have believed it myself if I hadn't been in on the game." Zell whispered into his microphone.

He lowered his binoculars and left his hiding place in between the curtains of his hotel room.

"We don't need you to believe it, Zell. Just as long as they do." he could hear Selphie's voice whispering into his ear.

He took out the earpiece and dropped it on the table.

"Don't worry. They believed it. They went back inside and Fujin seemed rather pleased with herself."

He walked back onto the balcony and took a deep breath. There was nothing better than ocean side air. He breathed again, this time a more curios frown on his face. The air had a strange, bitter edge to it.

Was it the Dollet ocean side air that he smelled, or was there something else. He had always been a firm believer of the theory that air spread the scent of change. Air never lied nor did his nose.

He could smell the anxiety people felt before they did something grand, like going on a mission or make decisions.

He could still remember the scent his nose had picked up the day he had been allowed to go on his first mission. That had been the biggest new thing he had ever done. Sort of a maiden voyage. Yes, this was the scent of a maiden voyage of some sort too.

He snorted, realising how stupid that sounded. He went downstairs and took a seat in the foyer. He ordered four drinks and waited for his friends to come back.

Selphie was the first to come in. She seated herself on a couch near the fireplace.

"Didn't expect it to go this well." Zell said. "I wonder why they took this all in so easily. Don't they even remember about Rinoa?"

"Zell…it's because they both see things a little different. That happens when emotions get very strong. They mess up your mind and if you were under a heavy dose of love, you'd believe what you saw a whole lot easier."

Zell was quiet, a small frown on his face.

"…You _do_ know what happened, right?" she asked after a while.

He shook his head slowly. "…I…I don't believe I do…I _think_ I know, but I have a feeling that I'm missing something important."

"Well, I'm not going to tell you. You're probably better off not knowing anyway. It's complicated."

The door opened and Quistis came in accompanied by Squall. They were discussing something in a soft tone of voice. Selphie tried to listen in on their conversation but they stopped talking when they reached the table.

Squall nodded curtly. "I'm going up to meet Rajin. I'll need to get some more information about the birthday party. No doubt we'll be discussing the last party as well. We might need to change our tactics."

He took two sips from his drink and left them again with another one of his short nods. Quistis sighed. All this business here in Dollet was too confusing. Seeing Seifer again, having to pretend not to care…not to mention having to protect Fujin.

And then there was Squall as well. His mood swings were more confusing than a berserk spell. One minute he appeared to be the best friend in the world when the next moment he would only be able to think about the mission.

And then there were the brief moments he'd go completely mad and order her to stay focussed and keep a clear mind. She felt lost in the middle of the ocean with only her own confusion and uncertainty for company.

"Quistis?" Selphie woke her from her thoughts. "You're so quiet. Are you alright?"

Quistis let out a heavy sigh. "I wish people would stop asking me that question!"

She stormed up the stairs and his in her room. Selphie excused herself quietly to Zell and followed her. She found Quistis leaning on the banister and staring out over the city.

Her eyes were locked on the house she would have to visit with a false smile at least two more times before she could go home. If she was going to do this, then she'd have to it properly.

"Selphie…I've decided. If I want to do my job, then…then I'll have to forget about him. He is to be married and I know I can tell myself to stop caring. I _can_ stop caring."

All she had to do was decide to stand behind her decision. She had enough willpower to push this whole ordeal to the back of her mind, if she only wanted it enough. And after suffering for three months she'd had enough sadness.

Loving Seifer could never make her happy again, she saw this. She did not want to hurt daily. She did not want to tremble with uncertainty every time she'd have to face him. Three months had been enough.

'If it does not kill you, it makes you stronger.' her teacher had once said, and seeing as how her attempt to drown herself had failed, she felt like she had built a certain amount of armour around her heart, protecting her from further hurt and giving her the ability to stop caring.

It wouldn't be easy, but then again, love was never meant to be easy.

"I'll manage." she said softly.

Selphie shook her head. "Quistis, you can't just shut down your feelings."

"I can. I've had enough time to settle this. Seeing him brought back my memories, but I was already forgetting about them. I made myself think over and over again that he's to be wed and that I'm alone. I got a second chance when I survived and I wasn't going to waste it pining for someone who'll never be mine, someone who had probably forgotten about me anyway."

She sat down on her bed.

"I really feel good about this decision." she said, perhaps trying to convince herself more than Selphie.

Selphie shook her head. Quistis was so determined to focus only on her job. But Selphie quietly wondered if she'd truly be able to do it.

"If you say you can do this, then I'll believe you. But like I said before, don't go falling in love with someone else just to forget. Hiding in someone else's affections isn't going to solve anything." she said quietly with a warning tone of voice.

On the street below she saw Squall who had returned. He waved at them.

"It'll solve nothing at all." she whispered quietly.

* * *

**

* * *

AN: I thought I'd update real quick, just because you never know with my internet connection and because you guys deserved one, too. :)**

**JadeAlmasy:** Well, I hope this was soon enough :D

**Dark Angels:** Well, this story was meant to bring a better ending to the story of Bittersweet Goodbyes, so perhaps there's a good ending in the future for them after all! But I'm not telling you yet ;)

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** Hmm, you know what, how 'bout you use those fireballs to threaten my internet connection into working properly:D Glad you liked the reunion!

**Matron Raenee:** Hehe, a hint of Quall if you squint? Well, you're going to be squinting a lot throughout this story then. You see, that little hint of Quall is my special ingredient for the sequel. But I'm going to build that up slowly. Just to make the story a little more complicated along the way nn And yay! I've got a kitty on my head. It's purring too. Nice kitty! Poor Sherbert.


	9. Growing Web of Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter nine: Growing Web of Lies -**

"Do we have to? I haven't even had breakfast today!"

Squall sighed. "I've said this to someone else before and I don't want to repeat it again. If you don't feel up to the mission then you shouldn't have come. If you can't even handle different _meal times_ then perhaps being a SeeD isn't what you're cut out for."

"_Squall! You are way out of line_!" Selphie roared.

It took them all by surprise. No one had ever heard her angry like this.

"You may be our commander, but you don't have the right to talk to your friend like that. Don't you forget that we went through exactly what you went through! We were there too. We can handle as much as you can. So don't you ever dare doubt that!"

This was the first time Squall had ever watched her with awe. He regained his calm after a minute.

"Fine. Whatever."

He strode to the door and held it open.

"Ladies, Zell, let's go."

Selphie walked past him without looking at him, dragging Zell with her. She hadn't meant to yell like that, but he confused her. He was so…unpredictable lately.

It was like Quistis had said to her, sometimes he forgot who he was with and other times he forgot why he had been sent. What was going on in his mind that made him behave like this? He knew something and he wasn't telling them.

Quistis followed them. A visit to the mansion on the top of the hill was not what she had been looking forward to. But, as she told herself, it was her duty and she had managed to push all her emotions to the darkest corner of her mind.

She threw a fake smile at Selphie but turned back to the cold harness of indifference she had chosen to wear.

"Why do we have to go anyway?" she heard Zell whisper.

"They'll wonder if we don't. Besides, what's wrong with meeting up with friends." Selphie answered.

She took his arm and they turned the corner and walked up to the house. Quistis waited for Squall to catch up before taking his arm.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes." she said in a steady voice. "I'm ready. It's just lunch."

She gave him a smile and felt sure about the decision. It had given her strength.

They walked up to the door where two guards waited patiently. They opened the door and were guided up to the garden doors where another guard took over and lead them outside.

A beautifully decorated table waited for them. They were left on their own as the guard retreated.

"What now?" Selphie asked curiously.

"We wait." Quistis said. "They'll probably be fashionably late. The way only hosts can be."

She stepped up to Squall and leaned her head against his shoulder. He responded by slipping his arm around her waist. It felt strangely awkward yet comforting. Another help to build up her strength.

When the doors opened again and footsteps approached, she waited a few more moments before turning around, stalling the time as much as she needed.

When she faced her hosts she conjured up a dazzlingly cheerful smile that could have given Selphie a run for her money.

"Fujin, Seifer! How nice to see you both. How are you?"

She kissed Fujin in greeting and did the same with Seifer. A friendly yet distant gesture. Seifer felt a hand close around his heart, giving it a quick squeeze. Was this the same heartbroken woman he had left behind? The woman who had sworn never to forget him?

Secretly he had assumed that that had meant that she would never choose another man. He had assumed that, hadn't he believed her dead, she would have been filled with sorrow for ever.

The group sat down at the table and Fujin clapped her hands, signalling the maid she could enter. Quistis allowed herself to be helped to her seat by Squall and she gave him a warm smile as thank you.

The look of fondness that was exchanged between his old friends caused a jolt of jealousy to course through Seifer's veins. He looked at Fujin and found himself smiling fondly at her too. This show of affection seemed to please Fujin, who relaxed a little.

"Fujin, this place is beautiful. The servants, the food…and what a gorgeous interior." Selphie said, sounding a little too enthusiastic for Quistis' liking.

"Yes." Quistis said, trying to make the conversation a little less platonic. "And this garden is beautiful."

She stared out into the garden where a weeping willow loomed over a pond.

"TOUR?" Fujin asked.

"That would be lovely." Selphie replied. "There's nothing better for your digestion than a walk after lunch."

Seifer was silent. The entire meal he glanced at the looks Squall and Quistis exchanged. They painfully reminded him of how he had looked at her before. This was the glance of two lovers.

"So, Squall…" he said, surprising himself. "What happened to Rinoa…you and her were…"

Squall shrugged. "Were, yes. But apparently it wasn't what we both wanted. She has Irvine now and I…"

He gave Quistis another fond smile, who managed to call a blush to her cheeks.

"IRVINE?" Fujin asked surprised.

"Oh, I can clear up that mystery." Selphie said quickly. "You see, a lot happened after you guys left. Irvine and I broke up shortly after your departure. I'm a content single now. When Squall and Rinoa broke up, Rinoa found comfort with Irvine and Squall with Quisty. Funny how things turn out. Luckily no one has any hard feelings about any of this."

"Where are they now?" Seifer found himself asking.

He thought about this new revelation. Irvine and Rinoa seemed too different for a relationship, but perhaps their differences made it all the more interesting.

He looked at Quistis. She had been ignoring him all day, even though she was good at hiding it. Perhaps she felt a bit awkward about facing him while Squall was there.

He drank from his glass and looked back at Quistis. Suddenly the glass burst in his hand, causing everybody at the table to jump. Seifer looked up at their faces. Fujin stared at him angrily. He excused himself.

"Sorry…squeezed too hard…" he muttered.

He sighed. The maid came back in and retrieved the broken shards. Fujin stood up and opted to show them around the garden and house. Squall helped Quistis up from her chair, as Zell helped Selphie. Selphie giggled and called him a gentleman in a little mocking voice.

Zell seemed hurt but he knew Selphie didn't mean to hurt him. It surprised Seifer he could read all this from their faces.

He followed the group. Quistis clasped herself to Squall's arm, burying herself in that comforting feeling. She felt safer with him near her, as if he could protect her from facing Seifer.

She could feel his eyes on her constantly. She leaned in and whispered something to Squall.

"Go on ahead. I have to talk to him. I'll catch up."

Squall nodded. He looked at Seifer over his shoulder and then quickly leaned in and pecked her cheek. Quistis looked at the ground. She sat down on a branch and took a deep breath as the others walked on.

Seifer waited till the rest of the group was ahead before opening his mouth.

"So…" he said, waking Quistis from her trance. "You seem pretty happy with Squall."

She nodded, seeking her voice. "Y-Yeah. He makes me feel at ease…How have you been?"

Seifer sat down on a branch near her. "…Alright."

"The wedding's soon, how do you feel about that? Nervous?"

He sighed. "Quisty…how can you care so little? You ask all these impersonal questions, ignoring what happened between us completely. Perhaps you were able to get over this easily, but I sure as hell haven't been able to do that."

He grabbed her hand desperately.

"Don't tell me you were able to forget about this just like that."

She pulled her hand back.

"Seifer, you went. You left me so you could marry. Now I _know_ why you did it, but neither of us can allow ourselves to linger in something that couldn't be." she stood up roughly, turning around so she wouldn't have to face him. "I took a long time to get over you, I'll admit that. But this thing with Squall makes me really happy."

Happy. The word had to be forced out. What a lie! She didn't know she could lie like this, lie about feelings.

"Now you go and marry Fujin because it's not an option to hope and change my mind. Things changed and I am content with the way they are now. If you care for me at all then you'll accept this."

"Quisty, please understand…don't forget I left to save your life. I never stopped loving you."

She bit her lip, forcing back her tears. Once she had dreaded to hear those words. Now she had dreaded them even more.

"I guess that's too bad then, Seifer. Because I told you before that I don't want to change the way things are now. Apparently you can't accept that, but that's how it is. I'm happy with Squall. I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

She hurried off without saying goodbye. Even though his pleas had pierced her armour, she knew she had acted the right way.

* * *

White, the colour of purity. She let the silky fabric slither down over her body as she zipped up the dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. The white dress fitted her like a glove. Long white sleeves covered her arms and ended in little fluffy fur cuffs. 

The dress was long and spread out behind her as she walked. She paraded around the room once, careful not to step on the rim and smiled contently.

She opened a decorated box on top of her dressing table and carefully took out a thin silver band with a moonstone in the middle. She placed it on her forehead and fastened it behind her head.

Again she looked in the mirror. She was ready for her party. She was ready to be reborn.

* * *

* * *

Time for another update, I figured! Be ready for some revelations in the next chapter ;) so stay tuned nn

**Dark Angels:** there's nothing wrong with being romantic at all! I wanted Fujin to be happy too. After all, she does love Seifer. It must hurt to love someone who doesn't return those feelings. But if the ending is going to be good…I won't say a thing. I don't want to spoil it now, do I? As for the Quall bit…it's just there to spice some things up. But remember that I rated this story as a Seiftis and not a Seiftis/Quall for a reason ;)

**Frost:** Hmm, I have a hard time picturing a Seifu too (or seijin as you call it) but I did use it in the original story and it does return in this fic, doesn't it. I'm not a major Quall fan either, though I must admit I'm not a Squinoa fan for that matter. I seem to like seiftis, selfer and things like that most. Selphie is my favourite character up till now…and I used to hate Rinoa. But I'm slowly changing my opinion about all of the characters and the pairings, so I'm not sure what's my favourite at the moment. Anyway, glad you liked the story so far!

**Matron Raenee:** You know, it's comforting to have a kitty on your head, purring all day :) The Quall will be rather obvious, yes. But, as I told Dark Angels, the story is rated Seiftis and only that for a reason. So…glad you liked the chapter and I'll update again soon.

**JadeAlmasy:** Haha, bond thing? As in James Bond thing? Anyway, I'll be sure to update soon and I hope to see you there!

Well guys, I'll see what I can do and try to post as soon as I can. I'll try to post either Friday or Thursday because I get to hear if I passed my exams on Thursday and the next day is my eighteenth birthday! So…enough reasons to celebrate, I suppose. And hey! Fujin's eighteenth is the main bit of the next chapter, so what could be more fitting!

See you all at the next chapter!  
Love, Raven55


	10. Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter ten: Truth -**

"Thank you…I know it must be hard on you…Yes? Yes, I'll say hi to everyone. Please hurry, there isn't much time. Thank you. Yes. Thank you, Matron."

Squall hung up the telephone. He straightened his posh jacket and made sure he still had his weapons slipped in his boots.

The others were waiting for him at the door, wearing the same fancy clothes as a few days before.

"Come on, Squall! Fujin won't wait just for us, you know!"

He hurried outside and jumped into the car they had rented. A few days ago he would have complained about fuel costs, but tonight his thoughts were already divided.

The image of a breaking glass kept appearing in his mind while sometimes all he could think about was Quistis' dilemma. She had done well today, keeping Seifer at a distance. But he knew it was difficult for her and his own doubts had also started to grow slowly.

The car drove them straight up to the door of the mansion and a guard opened the door, letting them all out. Quistis had no hesitation in her heart as she entered the building. She had told Seifer loud and clear that there was no chance for them anymore, so there was no way this wedding would be ruined by her presence.

It struck her as odd though that Squall had been so strange all day. He had insisted on them taking along their weapons and junctioning their magic. But he had also insisted on telling them that they wouldn't have to guard Fujin for much longer.

When Zell had asked what the hell was going on, Squall had merely muttered something about 'being out of their reach'.

The first thing they spotted when they entered the hall was the table with the drinks. Quistis drank two glasses of wine before the first song had even started. Squall was drinking too, slower and with one eye constantly gliding through the room.

"Shall we dance?" she asked him when a catchy tune started.

Squall shook his head. "Later. We need to greet Fujin and her father first."

But Fujin wasn't there yet. Her father was seated in his chair once more, glowing with pride as his guests congratulated him with his daughter.

"We wish to congratulate you with your daughter's birthday." Squall said to him in a respectful tone of voice. "We were actually hoping to congratulate her in person. Is she here?"

"She will be down shortly." her father answered. "She is still preparing. But I'm sure she would like to talk to you when she comes down. Please, enjoy yourselves in the meantime."

Squall moved away from the chair, gritting his teeth but keeping his face calm.

"Hey…might I dance with you?" he suddenly heard someone ask Quistis.

Before she could answer, Squall took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Squall? What are you doing?" she hissed.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend. You can't go dancing with someone else. Besides, I promised you."

"That's just ridiculous. Either you tell me what this is really all about or I'm leaving. You've been acting weird all day and you won't tell us a single thing! Don't we have a right to know what's going on?"

She tried to pull her hand from his grasp.

"Quistis." he said warningly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just so you know, our orders changed. They came through today."

"…They did?" Quistis asked curiously.

Her whole stance softened a little. She could understand Squall was a little itchy about new orders.

"Very well, I apologise. Let's just dance and forget all about it."

* * *

"Aren't you coming down yet?" 

"NO."

Seifer sighed. "Fujin, it _is_ your birthday. Those people downstairs want to congratulate you…doesn't your father want you down too?"

"PATIENCE."

He resisted the urge to break down the door and drag her down the stairs. Instead he just gave up. He had come to this door in all honesty. He wanted to get everything between him and Fujin right. He was able to do that now, now that he knew for sure Quistis was fine and certainly not interested in him anymore, or so he told himself.

Beneath layers of lies and doubts he knew that there was something not right with everything. Slowly he walked to the top of the stairs and stared down at the dancing couples.

Why was this happiness that radiated off their faces an emotion that never touched him? Had he done something so wrong that this was his endless penalty?

He sighed.

He tried to avoid seeing her blond hair, but he failed miserably. Everywhere he looked she seemed to appear. And always was she accompanied by Squall.

'Her new love.' he thought bitterly.

He watched them laugh and flirt with each other. It disgusted him. Had he hoped for her to return to him, just to have to watch her lay it on so thickly with Squall?

He felt angry but suddenly he realised something. They never looked at each other with subtlety. Only with so much obvious fondness that it looked uncanny if you looked to carefully.

Was it all a show? He had to know.

He rushed down the stairs, ignoring people talking to him. He did not let her out of his sight. He had to know for sure.

Quistis looked up and saw Seifer almost lurching towards them.

"Seifer is coming." she whispered warningly, not letting her smile fade.

Suddenly Squall pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes opened wide. What was he doing?

The question jumped through her mind before she had actually realised she was kissing him back. When she pulled back, she saw he was smiling.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she hissed.

He looked surprised. "Apparently the same as you…I-"

"I was confused!" she hissed back. "I don't ever want you to do anything like that again. Don't you dare take advantage of me like that again."

She looked around, trying to see where Seifer was. She saw him struggle towards the doors. This was crazy. Everything was crazy!

First Seifer, now Squall.

She forced her wrist from Squall's grasp and strode away to follow Seifer. Squall followed her hastily.

"Quistis…"

"No!"

"You said Seifer was coming. We had to look convincing. It was for the mission."

She looked back and fought the urge to spit on the ground.

"For the mission? That is the weakest and biggest lie I've ever heard from your mouth. I thought you were a friend. I thought you cared and that I could trust you."

Squall grabbed her shoulders. "I _do_ care. That's why-"

"No, Squall. If you _did_ care, then you would've understood my pain and you would have supported me without thinking about yourself. I don't give a damn about this mission. This is madness. I'm going to talk to Seifer and I'll tell him how I really feel."

She stormed on, Squall tagging along behind her.

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

"If you do that then you'll endanger the mission."

She turned around once more. "Well that's too bad. But seeing as how you won't tell us what the mission actually _is_, I don't know how I will endanger it, will I!"

She turned around and wanted to walk on, but bumped into someone's chest.

"Oh sorry, I-"

It was Seifer.

"What mission?" he asked curiously. "You guys aren't here as guests, are you?"

Quistis looked at Squall, but turned back to Seifer almost immediately. "…No…"

"Quistis!"

But she ignored Squall. Seifer knew why she was here, there was no use in keeping this charade up.

"Seifer, I…"

He saw her eyes filling with tears. He finally understood. He didn't care about the people around them anymore. He didn't care that the hall had gone quiet. He closed her in his arms and allowed her to cry.

Squall coughed, but they didn't look up.

"Seifer." he whispered urgently.

Seifer looked up and released Quistis. She looked up at him questioningly, but followed his glance. Fujin's father was now standing and everybody was staring at him.

He smiled warmly and greeted them. "Welcome, glad you all could come."

Seifer pulled Quistis closer to him, taking in the scent he had missed for so long. The people around them cried out for a speech.

He motioned them to quiet down with that same smile.

"Not too long ago our world was divided and it drowned on chaos. Fighting, war and, most of all, sorceresses ruled our daily conversation. I think I represent all parents when I say that we feared for our young children's' lives."

The people in the hall muttered agreeing. They remembered the war all too well.

"But it is _because_ of our children that we have now regained serenity and order. The sorceresses' power was locked away after the valiant struggle delivered by all our SeeD children."

Quistis felt slightly embarrassed as she and her friends were eyed momentarily. Most people knew their faces.

"I am a grateful man." Fujin's father continued. "Grateful to know my daughter is still alive and by my side after all that chaos. And that is why I celebrate her eighteenth birthday with such joy in my heart."

He paused a moment to take a sip from his glass and to clear his throat.

"But this is not all, more happy news is yet to come. As many of you know, my daughter has chosen to engage herself to a strapping and brave young man. A man who will no doubt protect her should it ever be necessary. I feel safe giving him this responsibility, knowing he is a man of his word. That's why I raise my glass to you, Seifer Almasy."

He raised his glass and everyone in the hall turned to face Seifer. He looked down, not able to face them. He smiled weakly and nodded.

"But now I would like to return to her birthday." Fujin's father said, drawing the attention back to himself. "Eighteen is a special age. Some call it the age of becoming an adult, others call it the age of rebirth. I say it's both."

Quistis looked up at Seifer.

"What does he mean?" she whispered.

Seifer shook his head. He had to admit that this speech had more meaning behind it than most others would notice. Beside them, Squall tensed.

"Squall?"

"My daughter will be reborn into adulthood tonight. And with this rebirth, a power that had been asleep inside her has awakened."

The people in the hall seemed confused. Selphie and Zell had managed to join Squall, Quistis and Seifer.

"Squall, what's this all about?" Selphie demanded. "You _know._ I know you do! You must know something."

They looked back at the old man.

"A power that will ensure that this serenity and order will live on in our world forever."

Suddenly a white clad figure appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Fujin…" Seifer and Squall muttered simultaneously.

Her dress reflected the light from the chandeliers and blinded them for a moment.

"The power," her father said slowly. "of a sorceress."

The hall gasped. Quistis nearly fainted, leaning on Seifer for balance.

"Damn!" Squall whispered. "It's too late."

They looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

He sighed.

"I'll explain later." he said, motioning them to listen to Fujin.

"A lot of you might be frightened." she spoke

Her voice, normally harsh and short, sounded elegant and sleek. She spoke in away no one had ever heard her speak.

"But please don't be scared. The chaos, caused by those before me, is something I despise. I shall lead this world into the future, a future where order and serenity will rule. And this I shall do with my love by my side. My fiancé and my knight, Seifer."

She held out her hand, motioning Seifer to join her at the top of the stairs.

Quistis pushed him towards her.

"Go. You have to."

"I'll meet you later." he whispered back.

Quistis, Selphie and Zell turned to Squall.

"You knew about this."

He nodded almost invisibly. "Not here. I think we should go back to the hotel."

Selphie muttered something under her breath, but followed Squall and Zell.

Quistis looked sat Seifer. He looked at her, as if he had forgotten all about his fiancée. She raised her had and waved. He smiled and she knew only she was meant to see it.

* * *

* * *

Well everyone, today was my birthday, and that's why I don't really have the time to thank everyone in person at this chapter…sorry, but celebrations are calling me!

I want to thank everyone though, because I love it when you guys like my story and I hope you don't mind me not naming you personally just this once.

I also celebrate getting my diploma, because I got my exam results last night and I passed all my exams! Yay me! And last but NOT least; I finally got a room! I finally got a place to stay when I go to university! So all in all, I'm really happy.

Yet one thing makes me less happy…I got an email saying that one of my stories (a songfic) had been removed and that I won't be able to update for a while as punishment. I immediately deleted everything that I had ever written that was a songfic in order to keep my account opened. But, because of my punishment, I won't be allowed to update, which I totally respect, but that also includes this fic of course. I don't know for how long this will last, and I know that this chapter will be posted long after today actually happened. But I hope you can all forgive me this slow update and that you understand why it took me so long.

I promise that I will update soon, because I feel bad for not being able to update in a while. Anyway, I hope that some of you haven't given up hope and that you will all remain reading this story! Because to get everything clear, **This story is NOT discontinued!**

So for your reviews on the 9th chapter, thank you **Dark Angels, Firess Ifrit Devil, Matron Raenee, JadeAlmasy, PRODIGIOUS TECHIE, Ayame Sakura**.

I hope to see you all again soon.

Love, Raven55


	11. Dreams or Reality

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter eleven: Dreams or Reality -**

"So, care to tell us what this is all about?" Zell said as they seated themselves.

"It's about time too." Selphie whispered.

Squall checked the door first.

"…We received a message from Dollet."

"The note from Rajin." Selphie concluded. "The one about the threats, right?"

He hesitated. "Well…sort of…but not quite. It _was_ a letter from Rajin, but it wasn't about threats. Rajin alerted us about the fact that he noticed several strange things happening in Dollet. He wanted us to know that, for example, certain parts of the army had been placed out of his reach. If he asked about them, he was told not to interfere. But there was more. Cid asked Edea for advice and they decided it was best to do some survey."

"But what about the threats?" Quistis asked curiously, slowly waking up from her shock.

"We…we made them up. They're not real."

The others looked at him with surprise.

"But…her father is in on it too? He asked for our help, right?"

"Yeah, and what about the attacker at the engagement party?" Selphie interrupted Quistis.

Squall ran his hand through his hair. "One thing at a time. Her father…he _isn't_ in on it. We lied to him. He thinks there really were threats."

"You _lied_ to Fujin's father? Man, you're not all there, are you?" Zell asked unbelievingly.

"And the attacker?" Quistis urged.

"We don't know. He suddenly appeared. That's why I was so surprised." Squall answered as he sat down.

Selphie poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, I still don't understand why we couldn't know." she said disappointed.

"Selphie, we didn't know for sure that Fujin was a threat. We couldn't tell anyone in case it would leak out. And another panic-wave wasn't something we could use."

It was silent for a while. Quistis sat down and thought deeply. Squall had lied to them about the mission. Squall had lied to her about the reason they were there. Everything he had said to her had been a lie.

'No, not all of it. He _does_ care.'

He had been honest about his feelings. Sadly, this was the only thing she had wished to be a lie. Though all the anger and surprise had forced the memory of his lips on her own to the back of her mind, now she sat down calmly it all returned to her.

She shivered. Perhaps a year ago she would have been happy with his attention, but everything had changed. Her heart had never filled up when he spoke the way it did when she heard Seifer's voice. All she could wonder about _why_ Squall had done it.

Had he waited for it all along, just being a friend to reach his goal? And then there was the possibility he really did love her and that he had thought confronting for her with Seifer like that would drive her closer to him.

But Quistis knew that all these thoughts left one big hole to fill. Where was Rinoa in all of this?

"There's one thing I don't get." Zell said. "Rajin. He's Fujin's _and_ Seifer's friend. Why would he say anything that could put them in the spotlight like this? I would've kept quiet."

Quistis listened quietly, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"The last war was devastating." Squall said heavily. "Friendships were tested and theirs in particular. Imagine the pressure behind Rajin and Fujin. Were they supposed to choose Garden's side or should they follow Seifer in his singular decision to join Edea. My guess is Rajin wanted to prevent another choice like that. That he wanted to prevent another sorceress' rise. Understandable."

"Hmm…I don't know…" Selphie said slowly. "Not wanting to have to choose again is understandable and all that, but still I think it's strange to rat on your friend the way he did. What if Cid had decided not to take chances and freeze her like they tried with Rinoa?"

Squall shrugged. "I don't know either Selphie. Rajin only knows why he decided to do this and it's not our business to poke around in his personal choices."

Selphie sat down next to Zell, pretending not to hear him. Quistis looked at her watch. She was tired and it was late and all she really wanted was to fall asleep.

"So let me get this straight." she said. "Fujin's a sorceress and we have to stop her."

"…Not quite." Squall said hesitantly. "We're only here to keep an eye on her. Only when she becomes hostile are we-"

"Hostile?" Quistis barked, her eyes narrowing. "Didn't you hear her? 'I shall lead this world into the future where order and serenity will rule.' How much more hostile can she get? She already admitted that she wants to rule the world, but we're to sit here like good little doggies and observe?"

Her anger leaked from every pore.

"When Edea wanted to do the same we were sent to assassinate her, but now Cid wants us to back off? I don't understand!"

"Quistis please…" Selphie warned tiredly.

"No! I want to know what the point of us is! What are we for if SeeD's aren't allowed to fight sorceresses anymore, even though that's what we were always meant to do!"

"The point is that Cid doesn't want more dead people!" Squall roared. "And if you have a problem with that then I don't understand you! You want to fight? You want to kill? Are you _that_ hungry for her blood? Cid wants us to take her out in a different way so we'll _do_ it that way."

The silence that followed was dreadful. Everyone felt the tension and Quistis felt her ears glow with embarrassment. Selphie got up silently and took Quistis' hand. She threw Squall an angry glance and dragged Quistis to their room next door.

"He was out of line." Selphie spat. "Shouting like that…"

But Quistis shook her head, feeling very small. "…No, I was out of line first. I shouldn't have raised my voice and I should have kept my temper. I just lost it. Especially because Squall-"

She hesitated. She had wanted to say 'because Squall acted cold towards me, as if nothing had happened.' But she had wisely decided not to say anything.

Selphie looked up. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Quisty, I can tell something's up. Did he insult you? What did he say to you?"

She knew she shouldn't say anything. Selphie could talk about this to someone else. But inside she needed to share her confusion with someone. She needed someone to help her.

"He didn't insult me. He…he took the mission a little too seriously."

Selphie raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want you to breathe a word about this to anyone. Ever." she warned.

After Selphie had sworn to keep it to herself, Quistis found the courage to say what had been on her mind.

"He kissed me."

Selphie stopped taking off her boots and stared up.

"Seifer was walking towards us and Squall wanted to convince Seifer that I really was with _him_. That's what he said, anyway."

"And you believe him."

Quistis opened the balcony doors and breathed in the cold night air.

"I don't know, Selphie. I really don't. But I do know that Seifer knows that that relationship was a lie. I didn't need to tell him, he just knew."

"Oh Quisty…" Selphie could hear the tears in her voice.

"He knew and he still cares. I know he still cares for me, I can feel it. I don't think I can stop feeling the way I do now."

She turned around and stared inside.

"I love him and seeing him again…he held me in his arms tonight. I've never felt so safe before. Not even when I tried to forget him and Squall held me like that."

"…Squall made you feel safe…?"

"A bit. But not the way Seifer does. I feel so confused…"

Selphie changed into her chocobo pyjamas. "Well, to be quite honest…Squall doesn't appear in your future the way I see it. Seifer understood what this was all about without needing you to say the words. He read you and you can read him. You don't need to explain more because I'm sure of it that this really is the real thing."

Quistis smiled softly. "Thank you, Selphie. It means a lot to me to know there's someone I can talk to, who understands."

She slipped out of her dress and put on a large t-shirt before she snuggled up under her sheets.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I try and stay away from him or not? He's still marrying Fujin after all. The reason he left was because she's attack Balamb if he didn't."

"But…She's a sorceress now. A woman with magical craft beyond the spells we know." Selphie mused slowly. "She said she wanted to rule the world, right?"

Quistis nodded, staring at the ceiling.

"So if she wants to do that, she'll have to attack all the cities, including Balamb. I mean, Balamb will never surrender to a sorceress without a fight."

"So what you're saying is that she'll attack Balamb anyway, so why not forget about the wedding and take my chance." Quistis said slowly.

Selphie smiled. "Exactly!"

Quistis wondered about this for a moment. She longed to finally belong to Seifer again. To smell him, kiss him. She had missed listening to his heartbeat. But most of all she had missed knowing he would be there to close her in his arms whenever she wanted.

She blushed in the dark as she tried to remember what it was like to feel his arms around her. A feeling she couldn't give a name, a pleasant tingle filled her heart.

It made her want to jump up from her bed, run up to the mansion and throw herself into his arms that very moment. Knowing it was only a silly wish, she staid where she was, content with just thinking about him.

* * *

"Aren't you happy for me?" 

Seifer looked at her silently. His head was full of confusing thoughts. Quistis was still there for him, that was the main thing. But now this disappeared from his mind as he stood face to face with this young woman.

Her face was the same but that was where the similarities ended. Her voice…her whole being had changed.

A shiver ran through his body.

"Don't you like it? I thought it would please you."

Seifer was still at loss for words.

"You're so…different."

"More confident?" she said with a smile. "That's how I feel. Oh Seifer, if only you could understand how grand it feels to feel this power flow through me. As if a constant fire burns inside me."

She twirled in a circle with her arms stretched out.

"…What happened to your voice?" was all Seifer could say.

She shrugged.

"I don't know. But what I do know…"

She stepped closer and traced his jaw with her finger. She brought her mouth up to his ear.

"I _do_ know that I can say things I've never been able to say. Words and things no one ever heard from me."

Seifer swallowed difficultly. Her voice was warm and seductive. A whole new surge of involuntary emotions flashed through his body.

She kissed him softly on his lips and he couldn't object.

She smiled.

"A perfect dream, isn't it. A sorceress at last…and you a knight once more. Both our dreams reality."

* * *

* * *

Hey guys! I posted chapter 11 soon as compensation for the delay of the last one. I hope you enjoyed!

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** You know, I wrote this story so that Quistis and Seifer could see each other again after their dramatic ending. So their love had to come together again in this story :D But…Fujin's a _real_ queen bitch now, isn't she. I mean, being a sorceress and all…danger is just around the corner for the gang!

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE:** Well, as her father said; Fujin became eighteen and with this becoming of age, her powers woke up. But I think that this chapter explained it a bit better. And don't worry, I'll explain it even more in the coming chapters. Can't spill the beans all at once, now can I? ;)

**Matron Raenee:** Yeah, it really sucks to have stories removed. I mean, I had to delete about 10 songfics and a entire story of 11 chapters _plus_ I had to change two stories just to make sure I wasn't breaking any rules. I really don't want my account to be closed, so, being the good girl that I am, I deleted and changed in order to keep the account. Anyway, glad you still like the fic!

Thanks again for your patient waiting and I'll see you guys really soon at the next chapter.

Love, Raven55


	12. Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter twelve: Reinforcements -**

Squall looked around the table. "We've got five days to settle this. She won't act before she's married, but after that no one knows."

"What are we supposed to do?" Zell asked. "We're not allowed to kill her, so what other option's left?"

"We'll wait for Cid's orders. He'll send someone with knowledge of this problem. As long as they haven't arrived, we'd best see if we can find out more. Selphie, you and I will go to Rajin. Zell, you can take Quistis and wait at the harbour for Cid's person to arrive."

"How do we know who'll be our person?" Quistis wondered out loud.

Squall shrugged. "You'll know. Cid said we wouldn't need an explanation."

He looked at the clock and motioned Selphie to stand up.

"Let's go, people. It's time."

Quistis waited silently for them to leave the room before getting up herself. She waited until Zell had quickly drained his cup of coffee and then set out towards the harbour.

"Hey Quistis, what do you think Squall and Selphie are going to talk about with Rajin…"

Quistis shook her head. "I don't know Zell. Probably how we can keep close tabs on Fujin."

"Hmm…" Zell said ponderously. "I still don't understand how Rajin could betray his friend like this. He must've known calling us in would have these consequences. He must've known that we would have to do something to keep her from doing whatever it was what she'd wanted to do."

Quistis sat down on a small bench, ignoring Zell's questions. He didn't really want an answer anyway, he was just thinking out loud.

She leaned back and took in the salty smell of the ocean. Zell sat down next to her but kept unusually quiet. Perhaps he noticed she didn't want to talk.

She closed her eyes and thought about Seifer and about what Selphie had said. She wanted to close him in her arms without having to look over her shoulder to see if anyone was around. And Selphie was right to say Fujin would attack Balamb if she got the chance.

So perhaps she should forget about Fujin as an obstacle and do what she wanted to do.

Suddenly Zell jumped up. "Quistis, here comes a ship!"

Quistis looked up and tried to read the emblem on the side of the ship.

"I think it's from Balamb." she said. "This one's for us.'

They walked to the edge of the pier and waited patiently for it to open up. The door opened and slowly a woman stepped out to greet them.

"Children…" she said warmly.

Quistis relaxed. "Edea, Matron…It's been too long."

She embraced the woman who had been her mother for so long and felt like a young child again. She released her with slight reluctance to let Zell hug Edea as well.

"Aren't you surprised to see me?" Edea asked.

Quistis shook her head. "No, somehow I think we already knew you would come."

"Who else could help us with a sorceress." Zell agreed.

Edea smiled. The door behind them opened again, showing another female figure they all knew.

"Ellone!" Zell said cheerfully.

He hugged her and Ellone smiled quietly.

"Come, let's walk to the hotel."

Happily Zell and Quistis both took an arm and led their friends to the hotel. As they entered the city centre, leaving the harbour behind them, Quistis felt as if they were being watched.

She tensed her muscles, ready to lash out at an attacker. She looked at Zell, but he hadn't noticed. Suddenly all four of them stopped. From the shadow of a shop door came someone they all knew very well.

He was surprised to see Edea, as Quistis could see.

"Seifer…how have you been, my dear."

"Edea? Wh- what are you doing here…are you here for the wedding?"

She nodded kindly.

His face lit up. "How wonderful! That's fantastic! I- I missed you."

She smiled warmly and opened her arms. Gratefully he hugged her. Quistis stepped back slightly and turned away.

When Seifer released Edea, he glanced at Quistis. Edea took Zell's arm and pulled him away from them.

"Come, show me to the hotel."

Zell nodded slowly.

"Sure. But what about-" he looked at Seifer and Quistis and felt the tension between them rise. "Oh…I see."

Edea nodded and they left the other two on their own.

Seifer didn't know what to say. He knew Quistis was still in love with him. He could feel it. The whole Squall-thing had been a lie. But he could feel a certain amount of magic inside him, pulling him away from her with deceiving words.

Fujin had him under a spell, just like before. But this one he could easily beat.

"Quistis, I know."

"Know what?" she said softly.

"I know that you and Squall…"

She sighed. "So what now? Do we pick up where we left off? Or are you going to keep your promise to Fujin?"

He looked at his feet. He didn't know either. It seemed that now they had the opportunity to decide what they wanted, they didn't know _what_ it was they wanted.

Quistis started to wander through the street and Seifer followed her quickly.

"Do you even know what you want yourself?" Quistis asked.

Seifer seemed hurt.

"I know I love you." he said firmly. "I never wanted to lose you, but we had no choice."

"You seemed so happy when Edea said she was here for your wedding."

Seifer hung his head. "What was I supposed to say? That I had hoped she had come to stop Fujin? That my secret desire is that she'll somehow make me able to break that promise? And besides that, who are you to judge me about if I want to go on with you? You say Squall is nothing to you but you let him kiss you."

Quistis was silent for a while. Not only to find a proper answer, but also to let his words sink in. He _did_ still love her and even though he was bound to keep his promise, he wanted to be with her.

"I shiver every time I think about that. I can't even look at him anymore without remembering how that felt. I don't want that. He was supposed to be my friend and he pushed his limit saying it was 'for the mission'. How do you think that makes me feel?"

Seifer silently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I feel strange. It feels so strange to walk here with you."

"Not knowing what to do, you mean?" he asked.

She nodded. "I don't even know if I should say I love you. Because if I do, I won't be able to take it back and then I'll feel horrible because I have to watch you marry her."

"But _I _have to say it. I need to tell you how much I love you, how much I missed you."

He took her hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You understand what I'm trying to say?" he urged. "I want out! Seeing you again after thinking you were dead…and now this whole sorceress thing…I don't think Fujin has peaceful plans for her take-over bit. She'll cause an all-out war just like last time sorceresses were on the rise. It doesn't matter if I marry her, she'll attack my home and my friends anyway. So if there's no point in me marrying her anymore then I don't see why I stay here. I want out, I want you. I want to be with you the way we imagined."

Quistis looked at him with a mixture of joy and worry.

"You don't think Fujin will stay calm and quiet?" she asked.

Seifer laughed hollow. "Why else would you guys be here? Don't think I thought you were really here for the wedding. I know Fu's father didn't invite you. And I don't believe the 'threat' thing either. Not now you called Edea in for help."

"So why _are_ we here?" Quistis whispered.

Seifer brought his face close to hers. "You're here to fight Fujin. I know you are."

She stared at him. "H-How?"

"Everything. Everything's just…it's the only possible reason. But…there's more. I want to help. I want to help so I can be free with you again."

He hugged her tightly.

"I want to be able to love you again."

She started to sob.

"Me too…" she whispered.

She felt so warm and dizzy that she forgot where she was. She kissed his neck, she kissed his cheek. When her mouth found his, her eyes were filled with tears.

"No more war. No more separation. You and me for ever." he whispered.

She nodded but her nod changed into a 'no'. He didn't understand.

"Seifer, I want everything you're saying, But it isn't this easy. Fujin came between us once, she can do it again. The only way we can be happy is after she is defeated."

He thought about it for a second. "You're right. Take me to Squall, I want to talk to him. If you're going to do this then you'll do it with my help."

He took her hand and allowed himself to be led to the hotel with a warm smile on his face. The looks of surprise on Squall's and Selphie's faces were priceless, but Edea nodded politely as if she had already know he would come.

"So…you want to help us?" Squall said after a few moments of silence.

Zell looked up at the ceiling. "First Rajin and now you too…Don't you two care about your friend anymore?"

"She's different." Seifer said slowly. "She's no longer the one she used to be. She changed."

"It's the sorceress' power within her that changed her." Edea said, her voice sounding very clear. "The power is like a constant fire, giving you energy and a feeling of security. But it also brings a suspicious mind and a thirst for more power."

Everyone looked at her. The older woman sat in her chair near the fire, sounding both old and wise as worn. It was hard to believe that this gently person, in her simple cotton dress, had once threatened their world.

"The power changes you and there is nothing that can stop it."

"But how did she get the power?" Selphie wondered.

Edea shrugged. "It was probably inside her from the moment she was born. When a child comes into this world there is always the possibility that this child carries the talent. And this talent soon becomes the power itself. Fujin's mind tried to repress it constantly, but this took so much energy that she sometimes lost control of her body and mind. In a scared frenzy to get it that back, she gauged her eye out as a child."

"How did you know?" Seifer asked curiously.

"It is written on her face, as it could have been written in a book. I see it so clearly, but until yesterday I never fully understood. But now everything falls in its place. Her mind, so tired with fighting the power, had to draw energy from other parts of her brain and that is why her voice was so harsh."

Edea looked at her hands for a moment, as if she was trying to recall Fujin's face in her mind.

"All the energy she needed to suppress the power ensured that she was unable to speak like a normal person. Now that she has learned to control her power, to use it as she wants, she no longer needs to suppress it and therefore her voice has returned to her."

The others looked at her with surprise and awe.

"You know so much." Selphie said with a sigh.

Edea laughed and reached into her bag, showing them a medical chart.

"Doctor Kadowaki and I have been studying the subject. The credit is not all mine." she said.

Squall looked at the chart. "What I still don't understand is this; _where_ does the power reside."

"It lives in your blood. It's a magical substance everyone has. It allows us to use magic and GFs. But with some people the dose is too high. They become sorceresses. We should be able to transfer the power from Fujin to someone else, but this would only postpone our troubles."

"We could transfer it?" Quistis asked, wanting to know if a solution was finally in sight.

"The power _can_ be transferred, but only to one person. You can only send it from one person's blood to another's. And transferring it would only create a new sorceress."

"If we were only able to divide it into two..." Selphie whispered.

"…This isn't possible, sadly." Edea said with a sigh. "A power can never be divided. Yet a divided power would never be able to join as one again. We need a host, a person to carry the power of own free will. Someone we can control and supervise until we have a way of destroying it."

She looked at Quistis.

"Quistis…doctor Kadowaki and I have been through everyone's medical charts and we discovered that…that you have a high dose of the talent in your blood. That is partly why you have been able to use blue magic. Would you…would you be willing to accept Fujin's power until we found a solution?"

Everyone went quiet. She felt Seifer tense up next to her.

"M- me?"

She looked at the others and suddenly felt very small. Seifer avoided eye contact with her, his face averted to the ground. She could see reluctance in his eyes. But she also knew that this was the only way.

"…"

Accepting it would make her into a sorceress…she would change, as Edea had said. But it was…it was her duty. How else could they stop Fujin? And it was the only way that she and Seifer could be together.

"…Yes."

* * *

**

* * *

**

**JadeAlmasy: **Thank you :) Glad you liked the chapter. I hope this one was okay too, because I wasn't too sure of it myself…well, we'll see in due time what other people think of it :)

**Firess ifrit Devil:** You want it to be a Quall? Hmm, sorry, this is still going to be a Seiftis…I'm not really good at writing Qualls. Somehow I find it difficult to picture them together in a believable way. I don't think I could write one convincingly. So this is definitely a Seifits. So Fujin's a sorceress and Quistis will become one…I'm mean, aren't I ;)

**Kitty Malone:** Wow, thank you! It hasn't been called captivating before :) I'm very, very glad you think it's a good sequel. I hope to see you at the next chapters too!

**Dark Angels:** I had to delete all those stories cause they were songfics and those are now no longer accepted by the administration. It has something to do with infringement of authors rights and stuff. I deleted those so that I'd be able to keep posting this one! And the sexy voice thing; Seifer can't help it if Fujin is layering her voice with magic and stuff. Remember, she is still a sorceress. Oh well, he loves Quistis and he won't leave her. Trust me on this one :D

**Matron Raenee:** I'm glad you removed yours. I'd hate for your account to be closed. I know it sucks to remove some of your work, it's not something you'd do for fun. But discretion is the better part of valor, eh. Glad you liked the chapter :)

Wow, I opened my mailbox today and found 19 emails, of which 14 were reviews for this story and another one I'm updating. That really feels good :D

Thanks everyone, and of course, see you all at the enxt chapter!

Love, Raven55


	13. Restless Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter thirteen: Restless Fire -**

"So what's the plan?" Selphie asked when everyone was seated again. "When are we going to do this?"

Squall hesitated. "The wedding is in four days. She will not act before she has bound Seifer to her forever. So we could say that she's docile now. But I think we need to act before she has the chance to attack. We need to take initiative."

"We will draw her power away from her. Quistis, you'll be the new host. The power will be pulled towards you. But we'll have to help it a bit. Doctor Odine made this trinket."

Edea handed Quistis a bandana-like chain with a tear shaped moonstone at the end.

"You'll need to wear it around your head. It will attract the power to you. It will work most effectively if you are at the other end of the room, forcing a stronger rupture between Fujin and the magic."

Quistis pocketed it.

"But what do we do now? We can't just barge in there and attack her. She hasn't done anything openly offensive yet."

"She _did_ say she wanted to bring all cities together under her reign of supposed serenity and calm." Selphie said. "So that could be considered as a threat against us."

"By exposing herself as a sorceress and by exposing her want to govern this world _as_ a sorceress she showed herself as a threat. Adding that we have been hired to stop her, our attack is justified." Squall said calmly.

"But that still leaves the question of 'when'." Zell interrupted.

Everyone looked at Squall and Edea. A certain tension could be felt hanging in the room. The same kind of tension they had felt so many times before, knowing what kind of enemy lurked around the corner.

* * *

Fujin sat in her room, curled up on the sofa. A book leaned on her lap and she softly read it out loud. She found it surprising to notice reading soothed her. 

She could feel the fire inside slow down, as if it stopped to listen to her voice. She looked out the window and saw the ocean. It was calm and she suddenly felt the urge to jump in so she could finally cool down.

Before her power had been unleashed, she hadn't known what it would feel like. She had thought it would be exciting, thrilling. She had even thought it a little bit romantic. The words 'sorceress' and 'magic' had always had a certain appeal to her.

When the power had finally been allowed to roam free through her body, she had felt excited just like she had expected. But now the novelty had worn off, she began to understand why Edea had done what she had done so hastily, not looking ahead far enough to see the danger that would await her.

It gnawed at her soul, begging her to use it. But she had to wait. If she didn't wait until after her wedding, she could lose Seifer forever and she couldn't afford losing him.

Marrying would bind them together and then he would protect her against foes. After her marriage, Seifer would be unable to leave her side again. Only death would be able to tear them apart. Her sorcery would make sure of that.

She returned to her book and read a few lines when the now already familiar gnawing feeling started again. Had she known the fire would burn both ways, she might have pondered if she wanted to become a sorceress for a bit longer.

'No!' she corrected herself hastily as the fire had immediately leaped out towards her heart, its flames licking at her insides on the way up.

She didn't think like that at all. She loved her power and she was anxious to use it. She deserved to use it. She lusted to.

If she did not give in to this soon, she knew the power would take over and then she would no longer control her own body.

She threw her book down and ran to the garden. She looked around wildly, looking for anything she could use.

A small tree at the back of the garden caught her eye. Perfect.

She raised her hand, her palm pointing towards it. The fire shot through her fingers, leaving a slight tingle as she felt it leave her body. It made her feel ecstatic with relief. The pressure left and her mind became clearer again.

She watched fascinated as the tree was reduced to mere splinters. It seemed as if the wind had changed into countless little daggers, leaving the tree to fall to pieces.

This was _power_.

Suddenly she realised the true nature of power like this. If she could do _this_ with such little effort, then what would she be able to do if she tried harder?

A pleasant shiver seared through her body. This power cried out to be used. But she had to wait.

"No…I can't wait…"

Waiting four more days would be unbearable. She looked at the wood splinters at her feet. She could not afford to wait.

She ran back inside, marvelling at the restlessness she now wanted to indulge.

"Father…" she whispered when she noticed him in the doorway. "Father, we have to move the wedding forwards. I can feel the magic, the power. I need to give it what it wants in order to get what I want. I need to-"

He smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I expected this to happen, yes. The magic orders you to use it, doesn't it. It's hard to control, I know. But you must try and keep it inside a little while longer."

"But father I can't!" she said, nearly breaking in to tears.

He grabbed her shoulders more firmly. "Listen to me, you can't let it order you. There's a thin line between both sides of losing control, but this line is the path you must walk."

She looked at the floor, turning her good eye away from him.

"…It hurts…I feel…"

"I will call the guests and warn them that you'll marry tomorrow. Today would be too hasty, but tomorrow will do."

She looked up, relief washing over her.

"Thank you, father."

Her grateful smile made him wonder if he should have put his daughter through this. But he knew that she had wanted it too.

"Go, inform your love. He must prepare himself for this."

She nodded, bowed her head and turned around. She felt that her life would finally turn out perfectly. A husband, power and magic.

She knocked on his door.

"Seifer? Are you there?"

The door opened, revealing Seifer with his Gunblade loosely in his hand. She glanced at it curiously.

"What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Just giving it a polish. It needs to look perfect on the day, doesn't it?"

His smile warmed her.

"I…guess so…what will you wear? Not your Garden uniform?"

"Well, actually…yes. I'm not a SeeD, but I feel I should wear what uniform I have."

She giggled. "As long as you don't wear your worn trench coat, my love, your Garden uniform is fine with me."

She sat down on his bed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"The plans have changed." she said softly. "The wedding is moved up to tomorrow…"

He looked up from his polishing. "It is?"

She nodded. "I hope you don't mind…It's just that-"

"No, no. I don't mind." he said hastily. "I just wondered, that's all. Only a bit surprised."

She watched him polish in silence for a minute.

"…You seem different." she said suddenly.

"I do?"

"…a little. You seem…less hateful towards me."

"I just finally realised where my place is." he answered. "Now I know where I belong."

Fujin smiled happily. "Really? Wonderful! I had always hoped you would. And this marriage will bind us together forever. I will never have to be afraid of losing you. It will be a bond of promises and magic. Unbreakable."

Seifer kissed her forehead. "Love is an unbreakable bond by itself. Nothing will be able to tear two lovers apart."

"Nothing…" she stood up. "I hope you'll invite your friends. I wouldn't want them to miss it."

Seifer forced a smile to his face. "Of course you wouldn't. And neither would I. This is something I wouldn't want them to miss."

Fujin looked at the blue uniform that hung from a peg on the wall. Only one more day and they would never apart again. Her magic would ensure that. A promise, made on an altar in front of a magical deity, made to a magical human being, would be a promise to keep.

The magic of both creatures, earthly and divine would enter both their human bodies, sealing their hearts together forever.

A smile formed on her face as she left.

"Wait! Fu, I have something for you." Seifer said before she could close the door behind her.

She looked surprised. "Really?"

"It's not from me…it's from Edea."

"Edea? Is she here?"

She had hoped to talk to Edea, to talk to someone who knew and understood how she felt.

"Yes, she arrived today. She wanted you to have this."

He gave her a small package.

"She said that she wanted you to wear it on your wedding day, to remind you that there is someone who understands the fire inside you. She also said it might soothe the pain a little."

Fujin gratefully unwrapped the gift. A circular pendant the size of an eye was uncovered in her hand. It had a hole in the middle and curious markings on the side.

"Thank her for me." Fujin said as she slipped it around her neck.

Immediately the fire retreated from her heart and mind. It rose in her chest, attracted by the pendant, but the burning stopped.

"She said that wearing it would be thanks enough." Seifer said as he watched Fujin's expression soften. "Wearing it would be thanks enough."

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Kitty Malone:** I agree. I find it hard to picture a convincing Quall myself. Though, when written properly it can be a very good plot! Anyway, part of it just started leading towards becoming a Quall when I was writing this, so I had to fight back to make sure it would stay a Seiftis :D

**DarkAngels:** well, it doesn't say in the guidelines that songfics aren't allowed. But you know the 'daily' page with notifications of all sorts when you type in Well, that's where they posted a little message saying that their policy had always been 'if you didn't write it, don't post it'. So that's where that came from… Oh well, I'm just glad I saved all my reviews anyway in my inbox because this way I can always read again what people thought :D

**Matron Raenee:** gheghe, where did the dog come from? Anyway, glad you like my writing. But what you should also try to read (if you've played ffx-2 and are a fan of that game) is to read Rikku's Story by Joeystar. It really is a amazingly good story and I find that writer's writing really, really good.

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** Cool, that was almost a mission impossible just so you could read my chapter! Wow. But where did your teachers get the idea that it was some sort of occult thing? That made me kinda curious :D

**JadeAlmasy:** You like the plan? Good. I wasn't too sure about that last chapter myself. I just kept thinking: If they like what's in that chapter, then I'll be okay with the rest of the story. Especially the Fujin's voice thing had me worried because someone told me right at the beginning of the story that Fujin _could_ talk normally, as happens on disc 3 right before you fight Seifer again at Galbadia Garden. I never really finished playing the game because I get stuck every time, to tell you the truth, so I didn't know that of forgot about it and went right ahead with this little element of the story. Oh well, since you guys all like the story then I guess it doesn't really matter. And after all, that's what fanfiction is about, isn't it. Making things up.

So, thank you all for your lovely reviews. I won't make this much longer because my fingers hurt. I scrubbed the floor of my new room in Leiden all day and now I've got blisters all over my hands…okay, only on my thumb, but it's not something you'd do for fun, is it. So, see you guys all soon!

Love, Raven55


	14. Living Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter fourteen: Living Nightmare -**

"I'm nervous." Selphie whispered. "Are we sure about all of this?"

No one answered. The others were all quiet, most of them focussed on what would be ahead.

Squall looked at Quistis, who had retreated to the window. Her black dress looked particularly gloomy today, even though the little roses on her bodice reflected the light from the sun outside. It looked depressive, but perhaps this was only because she held her head low.

He walked over to her, not coming too close, just close enough to be able to talk to her in a low voice.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

She looked up. Her face showed him she didn't really want to, but she nodded.

"I feel you're ignoring me. No, avoiding me. I understand your hesitation about talking to me, but I don't want what happened to influence today. And…" he hesitated. "…and I don't want it to influence our friendship either."

"Squall, I have pushed it to the back of my mind. I don't want to think about it again, I want to forget. The only thing that still bothers me…is Rinoa. What has happened that you tried to forget her so forcefully?"

Squall looked up. "Forget?"

"Yes, Squall. Forget. I could see it on your face and I felt it when you kissed me. You didn't care that deeply for me, it was an attempt at forgetting her. Why?"

Squall looked at his hands for a moment. "Rinoa…and I…we're not getting along too well right now…she wanted to take out relationship to a more official level and I just…wasn't ready for a commitment like that. Then Cid sent her away on that mission while we were still arguing about that and, well, I guess I was relieved to be left alone for a while."

"But being left alone or kissing someone else is not the same, is it. It's a call for something else than solitude."

He sighed. "Rinoa is a sweet person. But she's always so cheerful, almost a second Selphie at times. I'm not like that."

"So you decided to try out solemn, quiet Quistis." she concluded.

He shook his head. "No! No…I, maybe…I don't know."

She looked up. "Squall, today is perhaps not the best time to talk about this."

"It is exactly the right time. Who knows where we will be tomorrow? I want to clear the air."

She smiled. "You _have_. It's alright. I understand it now, even though I still don't approve of your methods."

She winked.

"But I understand. And the most important thing right now is that we know where we stand."

"Squall! Quisty!" Selphie ran over to them. "It's time to go."

"Is there really no other choice? I mean, it's gonna be a full-house." Zell asked. "Are we really going to fight her in front of all of those people?"

"There _is_ no other choice, Zell." Edea said calmly. "Now, let us proceed."

She walked through the door, through the corridor and seated herself somewhere along the first row of chairs. Selphie took Zell's arm and dragged him through the corridor, following Edea closely.

Squall nodded and looked at Quistius. "Good luck."

She nodded and turned to the mirror. She straightened the thin silver band that had been fastened around her forehead, making sure the tiny gem was in the middle. Behind her a face appeared and she smiled.

"It's strange to see you in that uniform again…you haven't worn it for so long."

"It feels strange too. I feel so young in it. A teenager." He laughed. "But that was back then, when I received it."

She turned around and caressed his cheek.

"You go on inside."

She nodded and pecked his lips.

"Good luck." she whispered. "We'll be there. Just remember that we're there. You'll be safe."

He smiled and watched her leave. Only a few more minutes before the wedding would start. Somewhere in his stomach nervous butterflies fluttered.

He straightened his jacket in front to the mirror. His eye saw a long thin line on his arm and his finger traced it. A scar. Another thing that bound him to Quistis.

A knock on the door made him look up. "It's time to start, ya know."

"I'm coming." Seifer said slowly.

He took a deep breath before walking past Rajin towards the hall.

He stopped hesitantly half-way through the corridor. "Rajin…don't worry. She'll understand."

"…I…"

Seifer looked at him. "She will."

Rajin smiled, slight relief on his face. He didn't ask how Seifer knew. He didn't speak. Seifer understood his silence. They understood each other.

* * *

Seifer walked through the large door that led into the hall where rows of chairs had been prepared. He walked up to the altar, eyeing the people in the seats. He noticed how his friends had mingled in the public. Quistis had seated herself in the back, accompanied by Selphie. Edea, at the front left side of the room was accompanied by Squall, while Zell escorted Ellone to the front right side. 

The strategy had been though up carefully. Squall and Zell would guard Edea and Ellone. They would be the first targets as soon as Fujin would understand the plan.

Selphie would guard Quistis at the back. It would take a while for Fujin to realise what Quistis' purpose was, and Selphie would use that time to build up a magical barrier if necessary.

Quistis sat down in her seat nervously. She looked at Edea, who gave her an encouraging smile. She tried to clear her mind, but it was difficult. She had no idea what to expect and not knowing what would happen made her more nervous.

"It'll be just fine." Selphie reassured her.

"No, it won't be." Quistis answered, not taking her eyes off the altar. "I just know it won't be. Something will go wrong. I can feel it."

"Just relax. There's nothing you can do yet." But Selphie sounded edgy too.

She tried to look relaxed, but her tight pose and her focussed expression betrayed her tense nature.

The door opened and Seifer came in. He walked up to the altar without looking at any of them directly. No one was allowed to get the slightest bit suspicious.

After him, other guests entered, taking seats, eager to show their interest in this wedding, but Quistis could see it was just to conceal their fright. Everyone was scared of Fujin. A sorceress, something they had never hoped to have to witness again.

But they had no choice. Quistis looked at Seifer and as their eyes met, a strange calmness took hold of her. It was as if the battle had already been fought.

She smiled. He smiled too, but averted his eyes when the door opened once more to show his bride. The pendant Edea had given her dangled on her chest. Her white dress was stunning.

Had he really loved her, he would have been sure that this would have been the happiest day of his life.

She approached the altar slowly, clinging to her father's arm. Upon reaching the altar, her father released her arm and took his place next to Rajin. Seifer took a deep breath. Fujin smiled at him and he turned to the altar where the priest waited for them to say their vows.

"We are gathered here today to bare witness to the union of Seifer Almasy and…"

Quistis' attention slipped. This had been her worst nightmare. To attend Seifer's wedding to Fujin. Selphie took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Quistis smiled thankfully.

The gun in her boot nudged her foot painfully. She reached down and placed it in her lap, covering it with the silky material of her dress.

"Please take each other's hands." The priest continued.

Seifer obeyed and couldn't avoid Fujin's eyes anymore.

"Please repeat after me. I, Seifer Almasy, swear in the name of Hyne…"

"I, Seifer Almasy, swear in the name of Hyne…" his words came out slower tan he had meant. They felt think, as if he was trying to draw syrup from his mouth.

"To love and cherish my bride, Fujin."

"To love and cherish…" He closed his eyes for a moment.

He felt hot and cold at the same time, as if he had a fever.

"My bride…"

He swallowed difficultly. The room seemed to have gotten a deep blue haze.

"Fujin."

"For eternity, until the very end." The priest continued, as if he was oblivious to al the difficulty it took Seifer to speak.

"For…eternity…until…the very…end."

He felt a hand clasp around his heart and mind. He heard Fujin repeat the priest, but her voice was vaguely distant. Suddenly his pain was soothed. A stream of hotness entered his body and mingled with the cold pain he felt soaring through him.

It felt that they were forging a bond together.

A cry from the audience interrupted this feeling, releasing him from the painful process. He staggered and gasped for air, his hand reaching to his chest. He felt as if all his energy had been drawn from his body.

Fujin snapped around, scanning the room to see who had dared to interrupt. Two women, one at each side of the room, were standing up. Their hands were crossed and they held them up high in the air. Their eyes were closed and they were mumbling something. A chant…an incantation?

Fujin stared at their faces, she knew these women. She wanted to raise her arm to do what she had done to the lone tree in her garden, but her body felt strangely weakened.

She searched for the power, but it didn't listen to her. It no longer ran free though her body but waited in her chest. Suddenly she knew she had been betrayed.

'The pendant!'

"Edea!" she roared.

She ripped the necklace off and hurled it towards the elderly woman. Immediately she felt the power run free again.

A strange smile washed over her face.

"You have no power anymore, Edea. You're weak and old. Your incantations will be useless against mine."

Edea did not answer, she continued chanting.

Fujin raised her hand. "Goodbye."

She allowed the fire to run through her body. It soared through her and she enjoyed it once more. She smirked before letting the sparkle go through her arm, letting it escape through her fingers.

Its flames licked her fingertips before leaping out at their target.

"No!"

* * *

**

* * *

**

**DarkAngels: **Hehe, more anticipation here. Who could be shouting No at a moment like this, eh ;) I'm going to drag this scene along for a bit though. At least one more chapter about it :D But trust me, it's worth it in the end. Ending battles always need to be described properly, don't they.

**Prodigious Techie:** They'll be together. Or will they ;) You'll see…all will reveal itself in due time. That's the fun bit in writing stuff like this. Teasing your readers with cliff-hangers and uncertainties.

**JadeAlmasy:** Hope it was soon enough Glad you like it.

**Matron Raenee:** Hmm, I used to love Rikku's character, but now I'm not so sure anymore. She seems a little too happy sometimes. It's not convincing anymore. I liked her in ffX, though. She was a good character in that game. I usually like the cheery people in the game. Selphie used to be my favourite too. Guess I'm growing older, because I changed my mind about that now :D

Congrats on the dog! I've got two cats and I'm really going to miss them when I move out. But they've got a budgy or something like that at my new place.

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** OMG! Are you okay? Is your finger okay? I hope it gets better soon! And that you kinda feel sorry for Fujin even though you think she deserves it…that is exactly how I wanted to write her. At first I thought I'd portray her as just the girl who needed a bodyguard she could bind to her. But there still is the love thing that makes sense as well. So, yeah, it's not a nice story for _her_, but she does deserve a lot of the things she's getting or going to get. Just not all of it.

**Kitty Malone:** Well, I wondered about transferring those powers too. But the wonderful thing about writing your own story is that you can make things up, as long as you stay in the bounds of plausible or not plausible. And don't worry if the review is late; my internet is really being a pain in the arse every now and then, so my uploading is even slower ;)

Well, another chapter done. But it doesn't give me the usual feeling of satisfaction. I've been busy all day, trying to get things together in my new room, but I still had a lot of things on my mind; I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday and I feel really bad about it. Not that I think it was a bad decision, but I know he is really sweet and I know how hard this is for him (and me too).

I just can't believe feelings can suddenly stop. It was a really nasty moment when I found that one out. If I had one wish, I'd use it to make this better. Because getting dumped is bad, but breaking up with someone who cares for you genuinely is bad too.

–Sigh-

It'll pass, I'm sure. But let's just say I wasn't in a very happy mood today. The only thing I am happy about is that he told me that I can still always count on him if I ever need him. (See what I mean? He is really the sweetest person.)

I'll see you guys at the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be in a bit of a better mood by then.

Love, Raven55


	15. Raging Magic

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter fifteen: Raging Magic -**

Her eyes opened wide. She had aimed for Edea, wanting to hurt her, wanting to see her end up like that tree.

Edea did not blink. She did not know what was going on, she was lost in her incantation.

But as the power escaped from Fujin's hand, Seifer had known what to do. Without caring what it might do to him, he threw himself in front of Edea. He would not let Fujin kill the only mother he had ever known.

"No!" Quistis screamed.

She watched in horror as the wind forcefully cut its way through Seifer's body. She winced at seeing his flesh being torn.

"No! Stop it!"

Selphie jumped up and began to cast a wall spell. Quistis stared up at Fujin for a minute straight. Both women stared each other in the eyes, both confused.

Suddenly the doors burst open and soldiers came running through. Their weapons gleamed dangerously. Zell and Squall jumped up to protect Edea and Ellone, but they knew they were unable to help the girls from their position.

Quistis looked at the mess around her, her hand reached slowly into her lap and then she pulled out her gun. She pointed it at the ceiling and pulled the trigger.

Immediately the room was filled with tremors and loud, painful high-pitched noises as a shockwave bullet exploded in the air.

The glass in the windows shattered. Quistis closed her eyes, praying that her friends had managed to dive under the seats in time. Selphie scrambled up and shouted more spells, aiming at those who had survived the shockwave.

Quistis stared around. The guests were hiding under their seats if they hadn't been hit by her blue magic bullet. She looked at Edea, but Edea did not see her. Her eyes were still closed and she hadn't been touched by her attack. She was so deeply entranced that it suddenly hit Quistis how vulnerable Edea was.

She looked at Squall. He was breathing heavily, his body scarred by the blast.

"Quistis!"

She turned around.

Selphie pointed at the altar. Her face was pale. Quistis knew why. She didn't want to turn to the altar. She didn't want to see, but she had to know if he was still alive.

Everything around her seemed to pass in slow-motion, every sound was muffled.

She finally turned around and saw Fujin towering over Seifer's body on the ground. Fujin stared at Seifer, her face pale.

"Seifer?" she asked. "Seifer, answer me."

Quistis stepped forward, dazed by all the fighting around her. She did not see Zell launching himself at the soldiers. All she saw was Seifer, laying at Fujin's feet.

Fujin touched his face, whispering soft words. Soft blue sparks leapt from her fingers to his face. They ran across his body, leaking into the cuts that covered him and disappeared.

"Seifer?" Quistis whispered his name.

Suddenly Fujin looked up. Her eyes narrowed.

"You." She hissed. "He did this because of you! You couldn't just leave him alone, could you. First you had to try and steal him away from me, telling him he loved you. I had to pry him away from you for his own good. But you just couldn't leave him alone! He was mine and you wanted him for yourself!"

Quistis stepped back. She saw the fire in Fujin's eyes. It burned so fiercely that it scared Quistis, it paralysed her. She couldn't move even though she begged her feet to walk back.

"Everything comes down to you. If you hadn't come here, then he wouldn't have changed. He wouldn't have done this. He is mine! He's my knight! He wants to fight by my side!"

"I-" Quistis' words got stuck in her throat.

Fujin's words seemed true, somehow. Would Seifer have thrown himself in front of Fujin's spell if she hadn't come to Dollet? He would have married her peacefully.

"I…"

They looked up as a groan escaped Seifer's mouth. He opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling. Fujin smirked.

"He'll survive. He will fight at my side, he is my knight and he always will be."

She raised her hand and pointed her palm at Quistis' heart.

"I can't have you around to mess up his mind when he is my knight. You have to go."

Quistis wanted to scream. She wanted to run.

A sudden explosion to her left side threw her to the ground.

* * *

"Thundaga!" Selphie's spell struck the man who had aimed for Quistis. How much longer until the incantation was finished? Her magic stocks had dropped dramatically, soon she would only have her weakest spells left. And those wouldn't be able to keep Quistis safe. 

She looked at Zell for help, but he was in the middle of a fight, trying to keep three soldiers away from Ellone.

"Thundaga! Blizzaga! Blizzaga!" she cried.

Zell nodded at her thankfully. Selphie turned around again. Everything was going wrong.

"Quistis! Get away!" she yelled, preparing to launch an attack at Fujin.

But Quistis didn't move. As Selphie came closer, dodging several bullets coming her way, she saw that Quistis was looking up at Fujin fearfully from her spot on the ground.

Unaware of what was happening around them, the two women stared at each other. Bright green sparks fluttered at the palm of Fujin's hand.

"Blizzaga!" Selphie cried.

But the spell didn't hit Fujin. It evaporated before it got near her, as if an invisible shield absorbed it.

"Squall!" she shrieked desperately.

Squall nodded and ran over to her. "Go to Edea."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Selphie obeyed, clenching her weapon tightly in her hands.

A groan behind him made Squall turn back to the showdown. Seifer moved his hand. He rolled over on his stomach and crawled to his knees.

"What happened…" his voice was weak.

"Seifer!" Squall yelled, trying to raise his voice over the fighting.

Only when a large chunk of plaster landed next to him did Seifer seem to realise what was going on. He looked at Fujin and Quistis. He wanted to shout, but his voice failed him.

He jumped up, ready to charge towards them.

"Seifer!"

He looked up.

Squall had called his name.

"Catch!"

He caught the sword Squall had tossed him and felt his strength return to him. His Hyperion had yet to fail him in battle.

He watched as Squall pulled a small sword from his belt and charged the battlefield once more.

* * *

"Get up." Fujin hissed. "Get up and look at me. I want to see your eyes when you die." 

Quistis got to her feet slowly and raised her eyes to meet Fujin's. Suddenly she gasped. Fujin turned her head slightly and a smirk appeared on her face as she saw Seifer striding towards them

"See? He comes to join me." She said smugly. "And now you'll die."

"Stop!" Seifer rushed forward and grabbed her hand.

Fujin looked at him surprised. "What are you doing?"

She felt her hand grow hot and the magic leapt from her hand to his, burning. He winced and opened his hand as a reflex. Fujin's smirk disappeared.

"You belong with me. You are mine."

He spat on the ground.

"No, Fujin. I belong with Quistis. And you don't scare me anymore." He grabbed his Gunblade and pointed it at her. "And I will kill you if I must."

"Seifer, move aside. I don't want to hurt you." Fujin said, stressing all the words.

She tried to keep the magic waiting, but it slowly began to ignore her.

She sounded as if she was talking with difficulty.

"I…can't…please move…" her voice turned tight and forceful as she felt the power run free through her body against her will.

She wanted it to stop, but it didn't listen to her anymore. She could feel it gathering. It would hurt Seifer, it did not care who it hurt.Her eyes went from anger to fright.

"Please…MOVE…SEIFER…"

Her body glowed and she felt her feet lift from the ground. Seifer didn't understand what was happening.

"Fujin, stop it!"

"I…CAN'T." she whispered.

But it was too late. As her muscles grew tired, she knew the magic now controlled her. Her hand felt hot, her skin burned.

Seifer moved closer slightly. Then, roaring loudly, he charged. He ran forward, bringing his Hyperion down on her head.

But instead of cutting through her, it bounced off an invisible wall. The blade shattered and suddenly a ball of white light shot forward and hit him in the chest.

It went right through him. He felt his body being pierced. Blood ran all over his body.

Quistis screamed. She shrieked as she saw his body hit the ground. This time no magic could help him, could it.

She looked at Fujin, but she could no loner recognise her. Her face was blank, but another stream of energy gathered up at her hands. The balls escaped, flying away to destroy everything around them as new ones already formed at her hands again.

Fujin cried, but no tears came. The magic was too powerful. It ran through her with such aggression that it hurt her. She was vaguely aware of the destruction around her but she couldn't stop it anymore.

Suddenly a loud shriek of pain pierced the hall, causing everyone to look at her. Everyone was silent. Even the chanting had stopped.

Selphie turned around just in time to catch Edea. Sweat drops of exhaustion adorned her brow. They watched as Fujin's body was lost in an explosion of light. The heat that radiated from her was burning their skin.

A final wave of energy gathered, enveloping her. She felt her body being torn from the inside and she knew she was going to die. Suddenly the energy disappeared.

Her body fell to the ground as the magic was torn from her body,

Quistis looked at the blinding white ball that hovered in the air in front of her. The pendant on her brow burned fiercely and she fell to her knees.

She knew that her body would not be able to survive this kind of aggravated magic. It would tear her in two like it had done with Fujin.

In the back she could hear Edea chanting again, but she didn't understand why. Nothing could help her now.

Suddenly the magic rushed forward and shot inside her body. She screamed as she felt it tear at her insides. It ran through her body and she desperately tried to calm it.

All of a sudden she felt a part of the energy escape through her mouth, riding her shriek of pain. It hovered in the air for a moment and then disappeared. But where it went, she couldn't see. Her eyes went heavy and she felt herself fall to the ground as the world around her went dark.

* * *

* * *

Ah, finishing _this_ chapter _did_ give me satisfaction. There are only two more to go and I'll try to post them as soon as possible, at least before I go on holiday. Because after that, I don't know how long it will take me before I have internet in my own room and that means I'll be cut off from internet for a wee while. But with my internet connection at home, I can't promise _anything_.

Sorry this update took a while too, but I was at my room a lot of the time, building closets and painting a lot and I also patched things up with my boyfriend and the time I had in between those things internet mostly failed to work, so…I'm sure I'm forgiven for my lateness.

**JadeAlmasy: **Thanks :) And I'll definitely hurry up, seeing as how I'm going on holiday the 21st. Glad you like it still

**Matron Raenee: **aww your girlfriend broke up with you? How sad! I fixed things with my boyfriend, luckily, so I'm rather happy at the moment. Dogs are cute, yeah, but I0m more of a cat person. It's much easier to cuddle a cat and I've always had at least one at home. But dogs are fun too.

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** A cast over your finger? Isn't that really unhandy in daily use? Oh well, as long as your finger heals properly it's okay for a while. Glad you liked the tension. Hope you liked the tension in this chappy too. There's more of it to come :P

**PRODIGIOUS TECHIE:** Yeah, I don't really like Squall with Rinoa, but I don't like him with anyone else really either. I don't have any preferences. I guess he and Rinoa belong together, her mum being her dad's old lover and all…Seifer's still in love with Quistis, but Fujin's magic got a little confusing for him. It made him forget about Quistis for a second or two like the bracelet had done before in Bittersweet Goodbyes.

**Kitty Malone:** Yeah, I will answer all questions in the chapters that follow, at least I hope I do. I'd hate to leave you guys with questions. I felt like being a little teasing and post the chapter ending with a cliffy last time. I didn't really do that this time, but trust me, next time will be horrible nn.

**Dark Angels:** Yup, I'm young and still have a very big life ahead of me (knock on wood) but things between me and him are okay again. So we'll see where that all goes from here. I hope the wait was humane enough for you, otherwise I would have been a mean little girl :P

**LadyKadaj:** Hey, a new reader, welcome! Glad you read so much of this story, even though you didn't like ff8 that much. Can I ask you if you just read this or if you read the first part (Bittersweet Goodbyes) too, just curious :) I'm glad you like the story a lot and I hope you'll be there for the last few chapters as well.

Well, bye guys! I'm going to type another chapter of my next Harry Potter fiction now. (For Old Times' Sake) Typing makes me feel relaxed. And I spent all day getting stuff for my room ready. Building closets, putting bedcovers on the bed, installing proper lighting…you get the picture. Good news; I can move in pretty soon. We're truing to get the room ready by next week, so that I can move in after my holiday (Five days in London :P)

So see you at the next chapter

Love, Raven55


	16. Slumbering Sorcery

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter sixteen: Slumbering Sorcery -**

Selphie screamed. She watched the limp body of Fujin collapse to the ground, but the energy that remained in the air scared her most. She closed her eyes as it pierced Quistis' chest, not wanting to see her die too.

Edea behind her had straightened up again, continuing her chant.

"Matron, stop. You'll harm yourself." she pleaded.

But Edea shook her head. "I can still help her. If I can just calm it down…"

"Edea!"

"It'll tear her apart!"

At the other end of the hall, Ellone stumbled back up as well. Their voices were the only ones heard in the hall apart from Quistis' screams.

Selphie looked at Squall and Zell desperately but they looked back helplessly. There was nothing they could do now.

Selphie's eyes avoided the horror in front of her, but only to discover another one on the floor. She rushed forward and fell to her knees next to Seifer.

He was breathing heavily, specks of blood at the corners of his mouth. His uniform was drenched with the crimson fluid and his face was pale.

"Seifer…don't die…you can't."

He smiled weakly. "…Se- Selphie…it's too late…"

His face contracted in excruciating pain.

"I'm…already dead…" he whispered

Selphie bit her lip and leaned her head on his shoulder. She knew it was true. He, too, would lose his life if he wasn't helped.

"Damn it…Curaga!"

The blue sparks ran across his body and danced into his wounds.

"Selphie…it's too late." he coughed.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to say something, anything to console him. But her mind was empty and her energy gone. She couldn't think of anything.

She turned her head away to hide her tears.

Suddenly she was smashed to the ground by a bright flash of light. She heard Seifer scream. A cry of pain, a cry of a dying man.

She sobbed. Three of her friends had died today.

The hall was quiet. Only Selphie's sobs pierced the silence. Squall looked around at the destruction around him. Large chucks of plaster had fallen from the ceiling. Corpses of soldiers and civilians littered the floor.

He leaned on his thin blade, gasping for breath. He looked up to see Zell carrying Ellone to a chair. They avoided each other's eyes. Squall slowly walked up to the altar. He leaned down and pulled Selphie up.

"It's over, Selphie."

But his words were lost in her flow of tears and he found his own voice wavering as well.

"Squall!"

He looked up at Zell. Zell was helping Edea through the rubble. He looked up at Edea's tired and worn-out face.

"They're all…aren't they?"

But before Edea could answer, a sudden string of coughs pierced the room.

Selphie stopped crying abruptly, holding on to Squall a little tighter with frightened eyes. Zell rushed over to the body on the ground carefully.

"Seifer?" he asked carefully.

Seifer opened his eyes slowly, confused that he opened them at all.

"Z- Zell? What-"

But Zell shook his head. "Come on."

He helped him up and supported him towards the others. Seifer looked at Squall questioningly, but he was too dazed to see Squall's serious expression.

"Get him out of here." Squall said quietly.

Zell nodded and walked Seifer to the door. Selphie watched them disappear and glanced back at Squall.

"…Are we…going to leave them here?" she said with difficulty.

"Of course not." Squall said, releasing her from his embrace. "We're not leaving them behind, even if they're…"

He walked away hurriedly so he did not have to finish that sentence. He leaned down on the ground next to Quistis for a moment before picking her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry for everything." he whispered.

But his whispers were lost in the sound of rubble being thrown aside.

Rajin had freed himself from beneath the rubble and gasped for fresh air. He looked at them wildly, but then searched the ground for the body of his friend.

Selphie could see the tears in his eyes when he saw Fujin's body on the ground. He took her in his arms and cried into her shoulder.

He looked back at them and then saw Squall holding Quistis.

"…I didn't...I never meant for them to…" he swallowed difficultly. "Follow me. I'll show you to the-"

"They do now need a graveyard." Edea interrupted.

"At least not yet." she added when the others looked at her. "There is still a chance we can save them. The magic-"

"The magic is what killed them! Can't you see they're _dead_?" Squall said roughly.

He brushed past them and moved towards the door. But Rajin cut him off.

"Follow me." he said quietly. "If Edea says so, then I will bring you to a hospital."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" a gentle voice asked. 

Seifer groaned and looked up at the soft face of the nurse. He grunted. The nurse just smiled and gave him his tray with breakfast.

He sat up and looked around. He didn't know this room. It was cold and white and he felt a stranger left on his own.

He took the tray and placed in on his knees. The buttered toast looked up at him but he wasn't hungry. The mere thought of food or water made him want to throw up.

He squinted and tried to focus on the other things in the room aside from his bedside table. It wasn't empty as he had thought moments ago. His bed was surrounded by curtains, separating him from the rest of the room.

He could hear soft muttering on the other side of the curtain. He crawled out of bed, feeling uncomfortably underdressed in his white hospital shirt. His bare feet made a flat patting sound as he slowly stumbled around the curtain.

He saw his friends look up at him from their seats. Their faces were tired and worn-out. Rajin looked unusually pale and he sat with his head between his knees.

Zell stopped patting Rajin's back, who was coughing terribly, and looked up too. An awkward silence surrounded them. No one knew what to say.

Selphie got up and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. He felt her shoulders shake and he pushed her away to look in her eyes. She was biting her lip to keep herself from crying uncontrollably.

Seifer looked at her questioningly but no one spoke or answered his silent question. He allowed himself to be brought back to his bed by the nurse. But before he could be tucked in, he finally managed to force a sound from his throat.

It was a pathetic little croak, but it made all his friends look up.

"Seifer? Oh, thank Hyne! We thought you were in some sort of trance!" Selphie piped.

"You've been asleep for days…" Zell said quietly.

Seifer looked at them. "…Where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in Dollet. But you'll be okay. The doctor said you would be if you woke up." Selphie answered as she passed him his glass of water.

Seifer took a sip to please her but he had to force the liquid down his throat.

"…And where is Quistis? Where are Fujin and Quistis?"

The others suddenly quieted down and their relieved smiled faded slightly.

"Selphie?"

But she looked away, rubbing her arms uncomfortably.

He looked at Squall. His sombre and frowned face scared Seifer. They all looked as if Quistis and Fujin were dead. But they couldn't be, could they?

"Tell me they're aright, please tell me they're okay." he pleaded.

"Seifer…they're-"

"Zell!" Selphie said warningly.

But Zell ignored her. "They're in the IC ward…"

Seifer jumped up from his bed before the others knew what he as doing. He stumbled out the door. He looked at the signs on the ceiling, making his way to the ward where both girls would be.

He burst though the door and looked around wildly.

He found himself in another corridor. Large windows enabled him to look into the rooms. Some curtains were drawn, but he found Quistis' room soon enough.

He let out an involuntary whimper as he saw her motionless body on a bed. She looked so pale and weak. It nauseated him to see the tubes that went in her nose and arm. He placed his hand on the window, hoping she'd wake up to tell him everything would be alright.

But her eyes staid shut and her face remained emotionless.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Come…She'll wake up. But not while you're staring at her."

"Squall…do you really think she'll wake up? And if she does, will it only be to have her frozen like Rinoa and Adel? She's a sorceress now, isn't she…"

"Well…not quite…" Squall said hesitantly.

But before he could explain, a loud and high-pitched alarm made them look up with fright.

A heartbeat monitor had gone flat.

* * *

* * *

Hehe, mean aren't I. Another lovely cliff-hanger to keep you all on the edge :P

**Firess Ifrit Devil:** I'm glad the finger is healing. It would suck if you'd have to go on holiday with a cast on. It takes away a lot of holiday fun, doesn't it. I made sure Seifer is okay, I couldn't make him die…he starts to grow on you when you write a story about him, doesn't he. Doesn't matter if he's a good guy or a bad guy, he grows on you. That's why so many people liked him in the game too nn

**Matron Raenee:** Cool, one of the best chapters? Hell Yeah! Woohoo. Sorry, that just makes me happy a lot :) I'm really, really sorry about your girlfriend, because love can be one heck of an evil thing. It took me a few months to get over my last boyfriend who broke up with me because 'we were too much alike'. That was his excuse. Well, it felt really good to me to know that even one of _his_ best friends thought that was the lamest excuse _ever_. So like I said, love can be one heck of an evil thing.

**JadeAlmasy:** Glad you like the drama! And no, Seifer's still alive. Like I said to Firess Ifrit Devil, a character like his starts to grow on you and you can't get rid of him that easily. Somehow bad boys are always the ones the girls like most from a game. Though that didn't really work in FFX….Seymour isn't really the kind of guy you'd prefer above Tidus….I remember think he was a really badly disguised bad guy first time I saw him when my brother was playing FFX…

**Kitty Malone:** I am really flattered that you said that you thought this fits in with the Final Fantasy series. I didn't necessarily try to write it like that, but I did want an ending with an edge to it. You need an ending battle for a story like this. Glad you like it!

**Dark Angels:** Well, this wait _had_ to be humane, didn't it? This must be one of my fastest updates! I wanted to update last night but we went out for dinner unexpectedly so I couldn't. Hope this chapter was interesting enough as well ;)

Well…there is only one more chapter to go! And I hope to explain everything there is left to explain in that one. So please be really sweet reviewers and stick with me to the very end of that last chapter yet to come. I'll update soon, I think. Definitely before the 21st, so please review and then I'll update as soon as possible!

See you guys soon!

Love, Raven55


	17. Blood Brothers

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I do not own the places. I don't own anything related to FFVIII, all I own is the plot.

* * *

**- Chapter seventeen: Blood Brothers -**

Seifer snapped around and ran for Quistis' chamber. But when he arrived there he found her calm as ever in her bed. Relief flooded his heart as he realised it hadn't been her alarm.

He caressed her cheek and stroked her blond hair from her face.

"It's going to be alright, Quisty. I promise. You have to wake up, you have to. I'll protect you from anyone, as long as you wake up and return to me."

He placed a light kiss on her brow and smiled warmly. Only then did he realise there was still an alarm ringing. He looked out the window from his seat on the bed and watched curiously as the doctors went by. Curiosity got the better of him and he stood up, leaning over the bed to get a better look and the people running by.

Only when he saw Rajin pass by did he realise what was going on. He had forgotten about Fujin completely but now she was in danger he could feel his old protective feeling return to him.

He ran to the window, trying to get a better picture of the others. He didn't know what to do. Should he go? Or should he stay here with Quistis? Then he made up his mind and briskly walked towards the door. Just as he was about to close it behind him, a shattering sound made him turn around.

Next to the bedside table a flowerpot had fallen to the floor, broken into a million pieces. Seifer looked from the broken glass to Quistis and suddenly realised her arm had crashed it to the floor. She was awake…or something like that.

Overrun with happy tears he pulled her into a hug. At first she didn't respond, but then she opened her eyes. As soon as she knew where she was, she hugged him back.

A faint smile washed over her face when he released her.

"I thought you were…"

"I thought you were, too…" she whispered.

He pulled her back into the hug. "I was so afraid I had lost you…"

He cried softly, unable to explain his tears.

She whispered his name and hugged him tightly. But as their hug lasted longer, both of them slowly realised how quiet it had gone. No feet running, no voices…no alarm.

Seifer's grip tightened and turned into a cramped hold. He had to hold on to Quistis to realise what it meant. He was still alive and so was his love, but even after all these miracles, still one of his friends had had to die.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and held him close, not letting him pull back from the embrace.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I truly am. She didn't deserve that."

* * *

"Her body has been ripped to pieces." Edea said quietly, holding on to Fujin's pale and cold hand. 

Squall rested his hand on Edea's shoulder comfortingly. He felt slightly nauseated at the sight of this lifeless body. Lifeless, but whole.

"What do you mean?" he managed to say.

"Well, you see…" Edea began.

But at that moment the door opened. Seifer and Quistis entered the room, looking very weary and tired. Their sober faces showed they were grieving the situation, even though they had been spared themselves.

Quistis sat down in a chair near Ellone, seeking to stay in the background. She wanted to give Seifer the time to realise and process what he was seeing now.

"The doctor said she suddenly went rigid." Selphie said in a small voice. "Her body started to shake…it looked like there were electric shocks pulsing through her."

Seifer didn't look up from Fujin's face. Why was he having these feelings? He had wished her dead before. He had wished her gone so many times before. But as his eyes glided over this empty shell that had once been his friend, he realised that he wanted to turn back time.

A little cry escaped his lips as he closed his eyes to shut out the tears.

"They say she was thrashing around, her body shaking violently…she crashed onto the bed with such force that they were afraid she would…die…"

"And what did they do about it!" he suddenly roared.

Selphie jumped back, scared by him. She backed her way up to Squall, who placed his arm around her protectively.

"What did they do about it?" Seifer roared again. "Nothing! They just let her die! They just let her die!"

His shoulders were shaking as he turned around. Inside him, he could feel his anger rising. He needed to let it out if he didn't want to burst.

He looked at the others. How could they just sit there? Didn't they feel sorrow? Or regret? His friend was dead! This wasn't how it was supposed to be!

How could he be happy when there was someone dead? Fujin wasn't meant to die. She had never deserved to die so young. If Fujin could just die like that, then what could happen to all of them?

"Seifer please…" Ellone tried, reaching out with her hand.

He shot her an angry glance. Suddenly she pulled her hand back with a cry of pain. Everyone looked at her as she breathed on her fingers.

"They're burnt…" she said quietly.

Immediately everyone looked at Seifer. Ellone turned around and ran into the corridor. He felt his anger sink away to make room for regret. He hadn't meant to hurt Ellone, it had just…happened.

But how?

"Ellone, wait!" he followed her, the others close behind him.

Edea rose form her seat next to Fujin's bed and walked up to Seifer out in the Hall. She took his hands and looked into his eyes.

"…I see."

"But how?" Ellone asked.

Quistis let out an aggravated sigh. "Am I the only one who doesn't understand? Fujin's dead. I felt myself die, but I'm still here. And now there's something wrong with Seifer. I don't understand what's going on!"

Edea took her shoulders and looked at her calmingly. "When we separated Fujin and her magic, her body resisted even though her mind wanted to give in. She clung to it so desperately that it ripped her insides to shreds. There was nothing any doctor could have done for her. Her body has been destroyed on the inside completely."

"Nothing could have healed her? What about magic? Couldn't a spell-"

"I'm afraid not." Edea said, shaking her head. "The damage done was too great for any kind of magic to heal. And I suppose her body realised that the magic was gone only moments ago. My guess is that her body was fighting to keep her alive, but that was a lost cause now the magic was gone. Nothing could have saved her."

"But…what about me? And what about Seifer?" Quistis asked. "I saw him die…and I felt myself die too."

"Seifer never died. He was wounded, yes. But he didn't die."

"…And me? I felt the magic…it was tearing at me, it was burning me. I know I died…then how come I am here?"

"Your body went into a state of shock, a state that feels close to dying. This was because the magic was too aggressive. Your body needed to get used to it. And the magic had to calm down before you could live with it in your body. What you felt dying was your mortal soul. Not that your immortal now…" Edea added with a weak smile. "But part of you is a mixture of something earthly and yet divine. You'll get used to it."

Quistis raised her hand to her chest. She could feel the magic burn within her, but it was calm, almost drowsy.

"Am I- are you going to freeze me now? I know I am a danger to you all if I stay free. I'll go willingly."

"Quistis, you can't!" Seifer suddenly shouted.

He rushed forward and grabbed her hand.

"You can't do that…not after all this. I'll stay with you, I'll protect you. But I won't let them freeze you!"

"Seifer…you know I must. I don't want to become like Adel…I don't want to let the power change me into something evil. You know I must go with them."

Squall coughed. "Actually, Quistis…you don't."

She looked up at him. "What? But what about the magic? I don't want to end up as a sorceress."

"You'll never be one. Fujin's magic didn't pass on to you completely. It…has been split." Edea said calmly.

"I thought hat was impossible…how-?"

Edea shook her head. "I…don't know. But when we transferred it from Fujin's blood to yours…apparently it was torn in two. Most of in entered you…but the rest entered Seifer."

"What!" Seifer said. "That's impossible! W- Wouldn't I know?"

But when he looked at the others for support they looked away.

"Selphie? Squall…Zell, come on. Ellone?"

But Ellone looked at the ground. At the mention of her name she looked him straight in the eyes meaningfully. He looked at her hand and felt all his hope melt away.

"Oh…"

"But how! How did it happen?" Quistis asked again.

Edea shook her head. "I don't know. I always believed it could only be transferred to one other person's blood. I guess I was wrong. I can't say what caused it."

Silence surrounded them. Seifer shivered and rubbed his arms. His fingers came across a thin, long scar on his arm. He looked at it and suddenly a flash of memories returned.

_The pain of teeth piercing his arm… _

The blood spilling over his shirt…

Her voice screaming his name…

He gasped for air as he felt the pain soar through his body all over again. Quistis clamped herself to him.

"Are you aright?" she asked worriedly.

He focussed his eyes and smiled when he saw her.

"…I am…I think I know why it happened…"

He took her hand and traced her finger over the scar. She looked at him curiously for a moment, then it suddenly started to dawn on her.

"…You think so?"

"It's the only explanation." he said. "Why else would the magic have come to me?"

The others shuffled their feet uncomfortably.

"…I don't understand." Zell said quietly.

Quistis and Seifer looked up, still slightly dazed by their discovery.

"Edea, you said you transferred the magic to Quistis' blood…and that you didn't understand why it also came to me."

"But my blood…also runs through _his_ veins." Quistis said.

The others looked at them confusedly.

"…You're not family, are you?" Zell asked, a hint of horror on his face.

Quistis shook her head. "No, it's not like that. We share the same blood because I gave him some of mine."

"I was in the infirmary when I was still in Balamb because a T-Rexaur had attacked me, remember?"

Slowly they began to remember. It had happened four months ago. An accident.

"I see…so when the magic was being transferred it got confused and split itself in two because it didn't know where to go." Edea said slowly.

"Two hosts for the magic…blood brothers, so to speak." Seifer took Quistis' hand and she gave him a soft smile.

It was over. At last.

He looked back at the door to Fujin's room with sadness. It was all over…but at the wrong cost. He knew he would never return to Dollet again.

Quistis squeezed his hand and led him away from the ward, wanting his grief to be short. She didn't want to see him suffer.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have saved her…no one could."

"But she was my friend…"

"She knew you cared. She cared for you too…but in the end…the magic controlled her. She had no choice…no choice or control anymore."

He looked at her as they left the building. "How…"

She raised her hand to her chest and placed it over the softly burning flame.

"I feel it…in here. Don't you? She wanted to stop it but couldn't. She wanted to protect you from harm."

Seifer looked at the trees as they made their way down the road.

"I don't understand why you speak of her so understandingly after she tried to kill you." he said quietly.

"Seifer…I'm blaming it on the magic and on her strong affections for you. I don't _want_ to blame her anymore. I saw her face in the church, her true face. She loved you and I know what that feels like."

She stopped as she reached a banister looking out over the beach. She leaned forward, gazing into the distance. Seifer followed her and placed his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close.

"She meant a lot to me…before she changed. But she could never have been to me what you are, and what you always will be. I loved her as a friend, but I love you as so much more."

Quistis gazed out over the ocean. "We'll go home soon. Are you…coming with us?"

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'll follow you wherever you go. So, yes, I'm coming with you. I couldn't stay here…not after all this. It would remind me of her, all of it. I would constantly remind myself, blame myself. She was my friend…"

Quistis faced him. "She was your friend. But it was not your fault. Nor hers. She couldn't control it any longer and that was why she died. But I think she doesn't blame you. She knows it wasn't your fault."

Seifer looked away, letting his eyes glide over the waves. "…Do you remember…the cottage we had imagined?"

She smiled softly. "I never forgot."

"Perhaps…we could go there…"

She smiled and kissed him. He wanted to kiss her back but she pulled away, smiling.

He looked at her curiously but she shook her head and cuddled up in his arms, placing her ear over his heart. She closed her eyes contently and let his warmth wash over her as the calm rhythm of his heartbeat slowly synchronised with hers.

* * *

The End

* * *

Tadaa! That was it! No more chapters and no more revelations. I really felt happy when I wrote the ending, feeling I had finally written a proper ending to what started as Bittersweet Goodbyes. I hope you all liked it and I want to hank each and everyone of you very much for always being such faithful and good reviewers :) It's always a good feeling to know your writing is being appreciated by a bunch of people who keep reading it straight to the end.

**Dark Angels:** Don't worry, Quisty and Seifer finally have their happy ending, the one they deserved for such a long time. Thank you for all the great reviews!

**LadayKadaj:** Hmm, saving both of them would have been _too_ happy, in my opinion. Glad you might go and read Bittersweet Goodbyes, though let me warn you that the lay-out and the spelling isn't as good as this one was. Please don't let it put you off, it's just that I wrote the prequel a longer time ago and my spelling is still improving :) Thank you for reviewing even though you joined the story at such a late point!

**Firess Ifrit Devil;** I hope that you got to read this before you went on holiday. I know how it can suck to have to wait a long time before being able to read something. That's why I updated before I went away on holiday. I hope you enjoyed the story and I am very happy that you stuck with it to the end.

**JadeAlmasy:** As far as I know, you've enjoyed every single chapter and that makes me very happy indeed. I hope you liked the ending too, because endings are always the trickiest bit of a story. Thank you for always leaving a review!

**Matron Raenee:** Yup, his excuse _was_ shit. But I learned to love with it ;) I mean, it's not as if it's going to be any different if his excuse was good. Ad this happened half a year ago so no more worrying about that for me nn I'm glad you liked the story and that you also stuck with it to the end. Thank you for all your kind reviews.

It might be a while before I post another FFVIII story because, even though I'm writing one now, I'm a little stuck. Darn those writer's block things! And apart from that, I promised someone I'd post an HP fic first, called 'For Old Times' Sake.'. But if I do eventually get to post another FFVIII fic I hope to see some or perhaps all of you there too! Thanks again for all the reviews!

Love, Raven55


End file.
